A Poor Trainer
by Paranoid01
Summary: Even the poorest of trainers could possibly become the best at more then one thing HumanXHuman and some HumanXPokemon
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything in Pokémon just the OC

Author: This is my first time writing for Pokémon, this is short for the beginning and some parts will probably change in the future

"_Human Perspective and speaking" _

_Most kids when they get to a cretin age they get there first Pokémon, Me I don't because I don't have parents I live in an old abandoned house, lucky for me the water still works in the bathroom, barely much hot water for, I was only 14, I suppose you're wondering how someone my age is even alive, I do odd Jobs around town, I live in a place called vermillion city, a job I do is delivering papers not much money but it's enough for me to eat, I sleep on a mattress I found, only one pillow and a blanket, yeah I don't live vary well_

_I can't afford the supplies to go to trainers school ether, so I don't know very much about Pokémon, all I know is the types the weakness's, but I'm happy, A nice old lady sometimes brings me dinner plus she's the only person who really knows my name, it's Jay by the way, sometimes I feel like she's my grandmother, one evening I had just got back from delivering papers for the Poke E Mart, I went to lay on my bed, not to long after I heard a knock at the door_

_I went to answer it, it was that nice old lady she was carrying a small plate_

"_Here you go dear" She said handing the plate to me_

"_Thank you"_

_After that she just walked off, she usually let me keep the plates, I made sure I washed them, I guess you can call me a goody goody, the weird thing is a Pokémon keeps coming around my house sometimes, it's one I've never seen around, it was small looked like there was a star at the end of its tail it's lower body area was black and the rest of its body was a light blue color,_

_The same night that old lady brought me some food it started raining a little while after and I heard something scratching at my door, I went to go open it and it was that small blue Pokémon again, The little guy is soaked_

"_Oh crap"_

_I quickly picked him up and shut the door I rushed up to my room and wrapped him in my blanket, my blanket was getting wet but I didn't mind _

"_You going to be all right little guy?" and then I thought to myself after "I'm talking to a Pokémon, is something wrong with me?"_

"Shinx" The blue Pokémon shook its head yes

"_Hmm, I've never seen a Pokémon like you around"_

_I took the blanket off him and put him on my bed, he shook off because he was still a little wet_

"_I thought you might have been like an Evee or something, I guess not, I guess you're a Shinx telling by your name"_

"Shinx, Shinx"

"_I don't think I've ever heard of you before"_

Author: well this is a start on the story, I'm going to see how many people like the story and like I said its short because it's the into, some of the other chapters will be ether be longer or shorter but I guess it depends


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything in Pokémon just the OC

Author: The second chapter I'd figure give you the readers at least two chapters to read, I'm also busy with my other story I'd tell you what it is but I'm not sure if I'm allowed to and when I said it was going to change, it's basically the two main characters talking and P.S to the humans the Pokémon are just saying their own names but other Pokémon can still understand each other obviously

"_Human Perspective and speaking"_

"Pokémon Perspective and speaking"

_A Pokémon I had just found, I took him over to the old lady that brings me food to ask if she knows about the Pokémon the rain went away after awhile I, explained how he's been around my house for awhile, he was walking at my side _

"_Oh, come in"_

_She seemed upset, I followed her into her dining room and we both sat down, I saw a Houndoom lying in the corner he looked up, I was kind of scared how quickly he looked at me_

"_Oh don't worry he's friendly, houndoom why don't you take Jays friend into the other room"_

_The houndoom got up and walked out followed by the shinx_

"So what do you think of that human?"

"What?"

The houndoom talked to me, he had kind of a scary voice

"I said what do you think of the human?"

"Well I like him as a friend, he fed me while we were at his house, it wasn't much but it's the thought that counts right?"

"Yes he seems like the friendly type"

(Meanwhile in the other room)

"_Jay that Pokémon you found isn't from around here, he's far away, do you know what this means?"_

_This lady was scaring me because most likely I'd have to do something, I didn't really want to know_

"_No not really"_

"_You're going to have to take him back to that region"_

"_Well this came to mind but what if I want him to be my Pokémon?"_

_She sighed_

"_Well I've thought of that"_

_She walked over to a chest, opened it and had something round wrapped in a yellow bandana (I mean no design on it, just plain yellow design) the thing wrapped in it was a Poke ball, she walked back over to the table and put it on the table_

I was listening to the conversation the humans were having so I slightly opened the door and had a peak and saw the elderly women put a poke ball on the table

"_If you really want him as your Pokémon this is what you're going to keep him in"_

"_Well if I do take him to his region, then I'm going to live there then"_

"_That's understandable"_

_I head the door open where the Pokémon were in and the shinx walked in_

I walked over to the human and put my front paws up on the table and pushed the poke ball over to him with my nose

"_I think he heard what you said"_

_I picked up the poke ball and looked over at the shinx again_

"_Do you really want to be my Pokémon?"_

_He shook his head yes_

_I pressed the button in the middle it grew bigger and I tapped the young Shinx on its head, he glowed red and disappeared into the poke ball, it wiggled three times while the middle part was glowing red while it was wiggling and stopped with a strange sound, I let him back out_

"_Why did you let him out so soon?"_

"_I think I'd rather have him walk with me"_

_She got up again and walked over to the chest again and started rummaging through it_

"_I had a feeling this day would come, the day you became a Pokémon trainer"_

"_I didn't think I ever would"_

_She finished rummaging through the chest and when she turned around she was holding a back pack, she walked over to me and held it in front of her_

"_For me?"_

_She shook her head yes, I stood up and accepted the bag_

"_When you leave the choices you make will affect both you and your Pokémon"_

_Her eyes began to water and she just hugged me and held on_

"_I've always thought of you as my grandson" she said quietly_

"_And I've always thought of you as my grandmother"_

_I hugged back and even my eyes began to water to_

"_If it's all right with you I wanna leave tonight"_

_She let go of me_

"_Of course dear"_

_It was nine pm, the sun had gone down_

"_Here I got you something else"_

_She walked to a different room and came out with some different cloths, a different pair of pants, a dark grey muscle shirt and a dark blue dress shirt, I didn't know what to say I was happy that she had all of this planned for me_

"_You can change in my bathroom"_

_I walked down the hallway and into her bathroom and changed, I put my other cloths into my bag, while putting my cloths in my bag I saw an envelope at the bottom, I took it out and opened it, inside was fifty dollars and a note it said "this isn't much but I hope it will help Good Luck" I put the money in my pocket and put the envelope back in my bag and I walked back out_

"_My you look handsome"_

_I sighed deeply_

"_Well I'm off, let's go shinx"_

I followed the human outside, the elder lady stood at the front door with houndoom at her side and with me at my new owner's side

"_Good luck dear" she said waving goodbye_

_I started walking over to my old house I grabbed the blanket, there was only enough room for the blanket I decided to leave the pillow, I left my house after walking for a bit, I began to walk to the outer part of the city, I reached a hill top, when I got to the top I stood looking at the city lights taking one long last look and sighed_

"_Well this is probably my last time here"_

_I turned around_

"_You ready Shinx?"_

"Ready when you are"

"_All right lets go"_

_Both me and Shinx started walking down the road_

Author: Well what do you guys think?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything in Pokémon only the OC

Author: Well I enjoyed writing for Pokémon so I'll keep writing some more chapters, reminder some parts may be confusing at some parts, from switching perspectives and for some of you who read this the first time, I'm trying a Pokémon romance type story not the lemon kind, maybe some odd parts later on and for the newer readers, I'm still new to writing romance stories

"_Human_" "Pokémon"

XxXxXxXxX

Not too long after I left Vermillion city, I decided to go to a guy named professor Oak, right now he was the only one I knew that tell me where this Shinx came from, but telling by the time of night it was only light enough for me to see and the moon isn't out yet, while traveling, I've seen a few Pokémon, a small swarm of Zubats, a few Diglets, well in this weather it was kind of hard to tell, after awhile I came to a dark forest, the only real way around was going over the mountains or around, I knew those ways would take longer

"_So what do you think_?" I said looking down at Shinx

I looked up at the human and looked worried, but I shook my head yes, it was the quickest way through, I was the first to take the first steps into the forest, as we went further and further in it only got darker, I looked back and seen the difference in light, from the forest and out in the open, the reason this seemed scary was because the bushes kept rustling, both of us would see a few shadowy figures

Both me and the Shinx were feeling a little frightened, one thing I couldn't wait for was to get out of here and to civilisation, least then I could get some supplies, but something caught my eye, I stopped and took a closer look at something that was in the bushes, it wasn't a Pokémon it looked like a brief case

I got closer and I was right it was a brief case I opened it up inside was a whole tuxedo, with a white long sleeve dress shirt, I only took a quick look at the tux, I looked around to see if anyone was around, but no one was even in sight

I looked up at the human when he had the brief case, but I couldn't see what was inside, he shut it and he started walking and I followed at his side

"Hey what was in that case?"

He wouldn't answer me though

XxX

"_Let's go_"

I shut the case and started walking, after awhile of walking my stomach growled, I put my hand on it when it growled and I looked around and saw some apples

"_Well at least it would be something to eat_, _we'll rest here for a bit_"

I put my bag and the brief case under a tree and walked over to the tree with apples, I sighed because they were high up so then I gripped the sides of the tree and started climbing, about halfway up I heard a strange noise and I turned around it was a Zubat, it tried biting me, I tried waving my hand at it, I was lucky enough to hit it once and it flew away

"_Careful, I'm dropping the apples down_"

I grabbed a few apples and let them fall down, after letting a few more apples fall I jumped down from the tree, I noticed it seemed a little lighter in the forest, it was midnight and it was a full moon tonight

"_Do you think we should make a fire?"_

Shinx shook his yes so I went to go get some wood, I just got scraps and branches, the only way I thought could light it was just hitting two sticks together, so then I went to go grab some rocks to form a small fire pit, I put the wood in the pit I made and then I started hitting two other rocks together, but unfortunately for me, only sparks came from the rocks

I was lying down not too far away from the human enjoying one of the apples he dropped down, I saw him struggling, so out of nowhere I used a quick thunder shock, it worked I surprised him, it made him fall back, a small fire started in the pit

"Hey you did it"

I said followed by a snicker

"_Ok that was uncalled for_"

I got up after being surprised by that unexpected spark

"_Well thanks for your help_"

I sat near the fire and started eating an apple, when only I only finished half of it I heard a scream, both me and Shinx got up and ran to where the scream was, we rushed through bush's, jumped over a few tree stumps, it wasn't too far and we saw a girl and she was holding an Evee cornered by an Arcenine, this one seemed bigger than most I've heard of

The girl that was cornered was one of those picnickers' girls, a Girl Scout uniform (I'm kind of going by the game) There was only one thing I thought of at the moment, I grabbed the closest rock I could find and threw it at the Pokémon

"_HEY OVER HERE_!"

The human threw a rock and hit the Arcenine in the head, it quickly looked over and turned its attention to us, he slowly was walking closer to us, he pounced at my human, but he got out of the way just in time, I rushed over and bite at his back leg and held on, he tried to fling me off but when he kept trying to get me off, the pain for him was only getting worse but after he successfully did and then he went to bite at my neck

I saw the Pokémon bite at shinx's neck I went to tackle him myself, he let go of shinx when I tackled the over sized Pokémon into a nearby tree, he yelped and then ran off, I took a deep breath and turned around and walked over to Shinx who was hurt, his neck was only bleeding a bit

A thought came to mind I picked him up and brought him back to our little camp site but before leaving I turned around again

"_You can come with us_"

The picnicker girl still feeling a little scared after, she quickly followed behind me, we came back to our area, I sat in front of a tree and dug through my bag for the yellow bandana that old lady gave me along with the poke ball, I wrapped it around his neck getting it to be a V, it covered his neck

"_Are you going to be alright bud_?"

I asked the injured Pokémon, he shook his head for yes

"_What about y_..."

When I looked up she was gone, but then out of nowhere she came from the side and hugged me tightly

"_Oh you were so brave_!"

XxX

He dropped me from his arms and the Evee who was with her, was nuzzling gently at my neck

"Whoa easy, it still hurts a bit"

She wouldn't say anything though it was nice having her do that

"Thank you"

She said in a soft voice, then she just started pulling on the bandana I had on

"Follow me"

"Ok then" I replied quickly

XxX

"_Well while there gone, why don't I thank you_" She said in a seductive tone

She pulled me closer to her

XxX

The Evee pulled me a little far away and then she pushed me on my back and stood over me and started licking my head and brushing my fur down with her head, which was making me blush

"We just met aren't we be getting this close?"

"This is just my way of thanking you and there's going to be more"

That really made me blush my whole face was turning red

(A few Hours later) (Hey I'm just sticking to the T Rating for now)

XxX

Before me and the girl I was with she had gone off and I was lying on the blanket, it was four in the morning when we had done what they had done, I looked around, the sun was going down, it was dawn

"_Wow I slept through the whole day_"

When I was looking around I saw a note carved into the tree

"_**Thanks again for the saving and a great night**_**"**

_**P.S Look behind the tree**_

I did as the note said and looked behind the tree I was in front of, it was a pair of hiking boots and I put them on along with my pants and shirts

"_HEY SHINX IT'S TIME TO GO_"

I walked around and saw him lying on the ground just waking up and I nearly stepped in a puddle of something

"_This had better not be what I think it is, oh well let's go_"

The forest was coming to an end and a city was in sight, at least it was where we needed to go, there were ships in sight

XxXxXxXxX

Author: Well what do you guys think, like I said before this is kind of like the game and as I said before I'm keeping the T Rating and I know some parts may be confusing at some times also if you would like a certen pokemon put in a request I may not upload right away but I do find time to type up some chapters and P.S I don't do Yuri or Yaoi


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything in Pokémon only the OC

**Author: Well I write some of these chapters to get ideas out of my head, some may think it's not all that great but like I say I'm trying to improve my writing skills, also I try to keep my profile updated weekly on my story progress**

**This story it's HumanXPokémon**

"_Human_" "Pokémon"

XxXxXxXxX

As the we were approaching a city both me and the Shinx took a moment to look at the sunset on the hill we were at, right now the only thing I could think of was seeing some professor Oak guy, I've heard he was an expert on Pokémon, he might know what region Shinx is from, me and him started walking down from the hill, I didn't see a sign that said what city it was

"_Let's see if we can find that Professor guy_"

As we were coming towards the inner city a vehicle passed us on the way, I started asking random locals if they knew about him, but before I did

"_If you want you can look around the town if you want we'll meet back at the docks_"

I know that was irresponsible telling that to my Pokémon, I walked off into the deeper part of town

XxX

I decided to look around the town, I saw a small beach area where the sun was setting, so I went to look, when I got there the beach was completely empty, I went to water, I loved the feeling of the water on my paws, it was hard to tell whether the water was cool or warm and then something caught my eye at the end of the beach was a rocky path I decided to do a little bit of exploring

While I was a walking on the path, I seen a some other Pokémon, none that I've seen, I came to the end of the path, it was nearly out at sea, I laid down and just stared out at the sea, slowly feeling like I was going to pass out, but I was hearing a sound

I opened my eyes and it was giant blue Pokémon, I thought I was imagining, I rubbed my eyes and looked back up and no one was even there

"Guess I did imagine it"

"_Hey there you are I thought I saw something over here_"

I looked behind me and it was my owner

"_I found professor oak and the region you're from, come on, we got a long trip ahead of us"_

He started walking back to the sand, I started walking back to jumping from rock to rock and I paused and looked back at the sea

"Maybe it was a Pokémon" I thought to myself

I caught up to my owner

XxX

As we were approaching the dock for our departure, the sound of a motorcycle sounded like it was getting closer and closer until I heard it not too far away me

"_Hold It Right There_!"

I turned around and it was a women cop, green hair, police uniform but with a mini skirt, white gloves

"_What seems to be the problem officer...Uh_?"

"_It's officer Jenny let me see your trainer ID_"

"_I don't have one_"

"_Well in that case I'm_..."

"_RUN SHINX_!"

We both dashed off for the boat to Johto, but it was already taking off

"_JUMP!_"

Me and Shinx jumped at the boat and managed to get in, we could still hear Jenny shouting at us and trying to yell

"_STOP THE BOAT_!"

The boat we were on was kind of a yacht, anyone could have got on, luckily for me, the girl I saved, her dad was the owner, a girl like her works quick, she just got a boyfriend, but I was thankful for the hiking boots and the ticket for the ride to the Johto, but hey there's always more girls right?

I met the captain of the boat he said it wasn't going to take that long to get to the Johto region, another cool thing is every passenger got his or her own room, I walked off to my room, it just a bed was inside

"_Well I'm going to sleep_"

I put my bag down and got under the covers

XxX

It didn't take my owner long to fall asleep, the doors they have on this ship weren't very good, they could easily open

"It must have been easy for him to get on this ship" I thought to myself

All I had to door was slightly push on the door and it opened

"Wow they really have to fix this place up"

I wondered out to the front of the ship, the vary front of the ship, the passing through my fur, I loved it

"_Oh look at that Pokémon over there_"

I heard someone walk over to me it was a girl, she picked me up

"_Oh you're so cute_"

Afterward holding me for a bit she kissed me on the nose

"Back off lady I'm sticking to Pokémon only"

I tried getting away from her, but after she put me down and, the Pokémon following her

"_Well come on let's go check out the rest of the ship_"

I didn't know she was talking to her Pokémon to, but the second she turned around her Pokémon turned around and came walking over to me

"Oh my master is right you are a cutie"

"I'm Vaporionion"

"I'm Shinx"

She started using her paw to pet me, I closed my eyes because she was petting my head

"You must be hungry"

"Yes, why?"

She went to grab a small pouch filled with berries

"Here you can have this"

"Thank you"

She gave me a lick on my cheek and went back to her owner

I picked the pouch up and carried it in my mouth back to my room, err, my owners room, I placed the pouch in his bag and got laid beside my owners bed and thought as I was falling asleep, about that nice lady earlier

"Well she was kind of old for me anyway"

"He was a little young for me anyway"

XxX

I was just getting up, it felt like the ship was going still I'd figure we have gotten there by now, I got up and walked outside and we were there I got my things and put shinx in his poke ball and walked outside, the thing was here was me and shinx had to go ether around the outer area of jotho or through it, one thing that was going through my mind was trying to avoid officer jenny

If I went through the woods there would be a better chance of avoiding her but more dangerous, the city was safer but a better chance of getting caught which would you go through?

Another thing was going through my mind since I was going to live in sinnoh, I decided to get the gym badges and I might now have any of the others but whom going to check? I remember that professor telling me about some contests, I wanted to go for the gym battles and check out those contests but what bugged was drawing to much attention to me

Then it hit me that tuxedo I found, I know I didn't mention this before but I the blanket I had I just left it behind and the brief case to, I didn't really notice the pants and white gloves that were with it, it was under the top, well whoever left must not have wanted right? Right?

We reached the shore, I walked of the boat and stood at a bulletin with a map of the region, by the looks of it, it could take a few days or in my case nights, that's right I decided to be a night trainer, I didn't like keeping shinx in his poke ball, but I didn't wanna wake him for a bit, you could see the city lights from here, I had my finger on the map to try and see which was quicker, take a guess which way, it was the forest

I took a look at the dark path ahead, there was no moon light tonight and the clouds were covering it, I sighed deeply and started walking down the path

(Hours later)

I had been walking for awhile, the path I was on was blocked by some rocks so I had to go through the forest area, I stopped for a moment, I heard rustling in the bushes, my heart was starting to beat, it was kind of hard to tell if I was cold or hot, cold because of the weather, hot because of my heart beating

Whatever it was it finally came into the open

"Bayleaf" (This one seems to be one of the popular kinds for these stories)

The Pokémon kept coming closer and closer, I slowly started walking backwards the way it was looking at me, while walking back I tripped on a branch, it cornered me to a tree, I quickly stood up, back up against the tree, but she came up to me

The Pokémon started rubbing its head against my crotch, it then pushed me down to the side and got on top of me, then some what looked like vines came out of the sides of it, it took my over shirt off and then I felt even more vines out of nowhere, I looked up and there was another one of the same Pokémon, I looked up as far as I can, lucky for me this one was female, I looked at the other one on top of me, what luck, both female

The one on top of me got off I got on my knees, the both used their vines to take my under shirt off, one was behind me and one in front, the one behind me used one of her vines to tie my hands together, next three vines were trying to pull my pants down and succeeded, the one in front tackled me to the ground, they both got on each of me and started licking at my nipples

I've heard of some guys and Pokémon doing this to females, but I've never heard of it female doing to a guy, I was getting a tingly feeling from them doing that, the one on the left stopped and looked at my lower area and noticed my member had raised, she went lower and put her lips around the tip, I could feel her tung going in a circular motion with what part of her mouth that was on my member

Meanwhile, the Pokémon that was on my right was still licking my nipple, the feeling I was getting was driving me crazy, to make it even better the one licking at my chest made use of her other vine to massage my balls in a circular motion like the one who was sucking on my member, I lifted my lower body up because I was close to finishing, only after a moment I exploded in her mouth so much that some was leaking from her mouth, she released her mouth from my member with a smile on her face

"Bay, Bayleaf" She said giving me a seductive look

There was a little bit of my seed on the sides of her mouth, but they didn't stop there they only switched

"_Oh come on I just finished_" I panted

But they ignored me, they did the same thing all over again, after they finished, I was panting, the one who had me let me go, I laid there for awhile and then I put my cloths back on and I heard some more rustling in the bushes not too far away, two girls came out, they were twins, one of them was holding a camera, she had just turned it off

"_That was so hot_" the one on the left said

"_Maybe you can have your way with us now_?" the one on the right said with a seductive voice

I stood there for a quick moment thinking about it and my answer was

"_Sorry I'm all worn out_"

After I said that I got my bag and walked off, they both looked disappointed, as I was leaving the two girls Pokémon used one side of their vines like a hand to make it look like they blew a kiss at me followed by a wink

Not too long after I became tired and the sun was coming up I went up to tree with my back against it, I used my back pack for a pillow, I feel asleep just thinking of my moment with those two Pokémon before I fell asleep as I thought to myself

"_This was only the beginning of my journey_ _and doing it with two Pokémon was pretty hot, made me climax more than that girl did_"

I fell asleep with smile on my face

XxXxXxXxX

**Author: Well this is my first time writing a HumanXPokemonXPokemon hope you guys liked it, by the way if there's a certain Pokémon you like put in a request and I'll see what I can do, just so you all know I don't do Yaoi or Yuri and thank you for your patience **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything in Pokémon only the ideas and the OC I write these ONLY for entertainment reasons not for and kind of profiting

**Author: Hey guys thanks, I got 619 readers in one day, but anyways this is a little flash back with what happened with Jay and that girl he saved and when Shinx was with that Evee, I figure I'd tell what happened that night, for curious readers this is a HumanXHuman and a PokémonXPokémon this is going to be a short chapter**

"_Human_" "Pokémon"

XxXxXxXxX

Meanwhile I was sleeping I was dreaming of that night I spent with that girl, I had just realized that I never got her name

(His dream)

The girls Evee had just taken Shinx elsewhere, she tried to pull me to her to kiss me, I just held her away, to be honest I never kissed a girl before and she's only thanking me, I wanted to kiss the girl I loved

"_I'm sorry but I wanna kiss the girl that I love_"

She looked a little sad but then she smiled again

"_Okay then_"

She lowered her head and began to unzip my pants and pulled my boxers down, my member came out hardened in front of her face, she then laid me down, she started by slowly putting her whole mouth over my member, swirling her tung all around it, a moment of that she took her mouth off and licked the sides of it

I moaned in joy, putting my hands on her head

She started stroking it

XxX

The Pokémon dragged me by the bandana away from the humans, she started grooming me and she started with my head and worked her way down, she turned around and got over me, my member came out, she kept lowering her backside to my head, I started licking at her women area, when I started she did, she was twisting her head side left to right while going up and down

XxX

Somehow she managed to keep teasing my member, she stroked it, sucked it and now I was nearing my point where I was feeling my member building up, to finish she was slowly putting the whole thing in her mouth all the back, the second I felt it at the back of her throat I just let loose, most of seed she took in

Her eyes widen, she was able to get in every drop of it, what she didn't get in right away she swallowed after words and she took her mouth off

"_You sure came a lot_"

XxX

After a twisting her head around on my member, she took it out and I couldn't see what she was doing next, but she kept going, I looked down and she was using her paws, she was stroking as fast as she can and already I was finished, she aimed my member forward and got it on the ground

I was panting, I laid my head back almost falling asleep

XxX

I fell back on the blanket, she cuddled me by laying her head on my stomach

(Hours later)

I was just getting up and the sun was going down, I looked down she was gone but I was embarrassed, because my member was still out and my pants were pulled down a bit, I quickly pulled my pants back up

While I was looking down I noticed my shirt was off

"_Hmm, I don't remember taking my shirt off_"

XxX

I was just slightly awake, I had a wet feeling around my mouth, I didn't smell bad so I just licked it off and wiped the remaining off

(End of Dream)

XxX

I was just waking up and the sun was just setting, I had a funny feeling on my lower area, I looked down and saw my pants were wet

"_Oh god did I just have a...I think I did_"

I guess this is why you shouldn't have wet dreams

XxXxXxXxX

**Author: Well that was basically just telling what happened and how they got thanked, it was short I know, but I'd just like to thank you the readers again**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything in Pokémon only the ideas and the OC I write these ONLY for entertainment reasons not for and kind of profiting

**Author: well I'd say my fourth chapter did pretty I'd like to say again thanks guys and I'd figure I'd put up two stories because the 5****th**** one was a little short, I don't know if I get any female readers, but if I do I tried to make this one a Friendship/Romance for them**

**For Curious readers it's a PokémonXPokémon**

"_Human_" "Pokémon"

XxXxXxXxX

After I had just waken up and realized that my dream had gotten me to um, excited, I decided it was time to get some new cloths, or at least another pair, I got up and started walking, not too long after I seen a Pokémon center and a few house's, I decided to take Shinx out of his poke ball, he had a stretch and we both made our way over to the center

We walked inside and a women was at the front desk, I walked up to the front desk

"_Could you take care of my Pokémon?_"

I picked up Shinx and put him on the desk

"_Sure no problem, I'll just need his poke ball_"

"_Uh, OK_"

I took shinx's poke ball out and handed it to her, she put him on a small tray and took him into the back room, but before she did I looked at the time, it was 8:00pm, I looked back and

"_Thanks uh_..."

"Its nurse joy" she interrupted

"_Thanks nurse joy_"

I walked out to see the town

XxX

Nurse Joy took me into a room and examined me and found not much wrong with me the bite on my neck wasn't that bad, she sprayed it with something and was completely healed and after that she just put some food and water on the table and she just left the room

After I had just finished the food and water the nurse gave me, the room I was in had other examine tables, all were empty, I went to look out a window and saw a small meadow, I decided to get a little sneaky and jumped on the tables and to the window and I went out the window

I took a deep breath of the aroma that was around me, I walked in the bed of flowers and fell to the ground, the smell was keeping me awake and the flowers were making me sleepy, but I heard someone else around my ears twitched and I got up, looked around, I didn't see anyone so I went to lay back down but I felt something one my nose

I opened my eyes

"Hello"

That made me jump up, I fell on my back and she put her paws on my chest, it was Vulpix, like me she was never given a nick name, well for her she never had an owner and mine just didn't name me, this Vulpix I met back a little before I met my owner, we were pretty good friends

"_I didn't think I'd see you here_"

We'd play tag sometimes or just chase each other around, she got off me and I got up

"How did you get here?"

"The same way you did, I didn't exactly like that first region"

"So you snuck on the ship we were on and came here?"

"Yeah I kinda like it here, but there's something I need your help with, it's kind of troubling to me"

"What is it?"

She walked off to a more privet spot, it was behind the Pokémon center still in a flower bed, she walked on it and told me to stop, I could see that she was blushing

"This is something I need a male for"

I was a little worried on what it was, she turned around and saw she was dripping a white liquid onto the ground

"I wanted you for this"

Then she bent her upper self forward

"Please" She said in a sad, seductive voice

I walked closer to her, my face near her area, I gave it a slow long lick, she let out a squeal, I then put my tongue inside of her pushing in and out of her, pretty much right after I did that she exploded right on my mouth, most of her juices went on the ground, I licked what was on my lips, but she was still dripping her juices

"Please I want you inside of me" She begged me

My member was hardened when I saw her area, I mounted myself onto her, I was entering her slowly starting by putting my tip in her, already I could feel the heat of her, then I moved forward pushing my member further in, she moaned in delight, I put my paws on her rear, thrusting faster each time I got closer

"Please more!"

I started thrusting faster and harder, whatever made her happy, with every thrust I did she panted heaver and heaver, I could feel I was nearing my point where I would finish

"Stop" She commanded

I stopped when she asked, I took my member out of her and she turned around and licked my lips and lay on her back

"Take me"

I inserted my member into her again with each thrust I did her juices squirted out and she finished before me but I was loving how it was so hot and slippery it was for me, I was at my point I gave one last strong thrust in her unleashing my seed into her, I panted afterword's and collapsed onto her

We both laid at that spot like that for a bit and then I finally took it out of her, I started to feel funny and then I began to give a white glow around my whole body

"What's happening?" She questioned

"I don't know" I replied

I was growing the glow only lasted for a bit, the glow went away, I didn't feel any different but Vulpix gave a look, I had changed, the bandana I had on had tightened there was more darker fur around my head, I had no idea what happened to me I even looked down at my...and even down there I grew more

"What happened to me?"

"You evolved"

"What?" I was confused

"Some Pokémon evolve like what just happened to you"

"So I'm pretty much growing up?"

"In a way yes, but with some Pokémon there is more than one stages, so you could still be growing"

I looked at myself at a window I was taller and as I said before I had more fur my member even grew, if this is because what happened with what me and Vulpix did, something came to mind

"Why don't you come with us?"

"Where?" she asked

"Me and my owner are going to a place called the Sinnoh region"

When I said that she looked sad

"Well I've decided I wanted to stay here in the Jotho region" She said looking down

I didn't know why she did, but I guess she has her reasons, but even I was sad

"Ok"

A tear came from her eye, I licked it from her eye

"I'm going to go"

I walked back into the Pokémon center and onto my table and fell asleep, I was sad by her decision but I only wanted what made her happy, I feel asleep after awhile, I was going to miss her, but the moment we shared outside was going to be a good memory

But before going to sleep I looked at the time it was midnight, I didn't think me and Vulpix outside for so long

XxXxXxXxX

**Author: Well that was supposed to be a romance/friendship/drama kind of story, even though the main story is basically romance/adventure, well this is what Shinx, err Luxio did while he was at the Pokémon center the next story is going to tell what Jay did during this**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything in Pokémon only the ideas and the OC I write these ONLY for entertainment reasons not for and kind of profiting

**Author: Well this chapter just tells you what Jay did while Shinx/Luxio was at the Pokémon center and it continues from there, I'd figure Jay had fun by himself in one chapter so why not for Shinx**

**For curious readers there is not going to be any of the special content if you know what I mean**

"_Human_" "Pokémon"

XxXxXxXxX

After I had dropped Shinx off at the pokémon I walked out from the pokémon center, there was still a stain on my pants, then I had just remembered the tuxedo I had, I was going to save it for those contests I was hearing about, but I wasn't just going to wear the tux alone, while I was walking a mask in a shop caught my eye

It was a bird looking like mask, where it covered the nose was a long beak, the eyes had a kind of black lacing, you couldn't see the persons eyes but the wearer could still see, what looked like feathers that covered above the backside of the wearers head it was a white mask, I went in the shop and asked the owner how much for it

Twenty bucks for it I decided to get it, I didn't have much left so I carefully put it in my bag and while I was walking I noticed a message on a bulletin board, it was a poster of those contests I've been hearing about, they were starting to expand, there was going to be one here, I read the rules and requirements, I had to have a pokémon and perform moves that would get the crowd to appeal, there was only one problem, the only pokémon I had was Shinx and I had him in that pokémon center

Then while I was looking at the board, I heard what sounded like a ball bouncing, I looked into a deeper forest area and saw a little girl bouncing a red ball with both of her hands, when she saw me she stopped, I took a closer look at her, the hat she had on formed a shadow over her eyes

"_Follow me_" she said running into the forest

I chased after her going deeper into the woods, there was more and more fog the deeper I followed her, how can one little girl run so fast? Then she stopped and turned around and set the ball down and walked over to me

She used her to try and pull me down so I lowered my head, she put her hand on my head

"_Close your eyes_"

I did what she told me to, then I felt a pain starting to grow in my head but I kept my eyes closed until she said I could open them, the pain was getting worse and then I felt a shock on my head where her hand was which made me fall on my back

But just like that the pain was instantly gone, when I opened my eyes the girl was gone but not the red ball, I then heard a voice

"_Watch this_"

I saw the ball that was there have a faint glow around it and watched it slowly hover for a few seconds and then it fell

"_Now you try_"

I heard the voice was coming from the trees but I couldn't see who it was, I just assumed it was that little girl

"_What am I supposed to do_?"

"_Just use your mind_"

I had no idea what she meant, so all I did was think about the ball floating, I didn't know it but if other people saw me do that my eyes had a blue glow over my eyes and just like that the ball was floating, I was a little freaked out by that, the ball dropped, I was freaked but yet amazed at the same time

I tried thinking about it again, but it wouldn't work

"_You have to be calm at all times when you do that_"

I kept telling myself that I was calm but I was excited, something like this a lot of people wish that they could do, then the little girl who I was chasing after came out of nowhere and grabbed the red ball, the she just disappeared, the fog began to clear up and somehow I ended up back near that bulletin bored

One thing that worried me a little bit was the mask I bought, I quickly opened my bag and checked, I made sure it wasn't bent or anything, I looked at a clock and it was midnight, I started heading back to the pokémon center, but before I went I saw a coin, I tried using that power or whatever that little girl somehow gave me, I made sure I was calm, I used my mind to pick up then coin and it hovered over to me, I grabbed the coin

It's a lot harder than it sounds ya know, it hit me again, when I get to Sinnoh, should I compete in those contests or go for the gym battles, one point made think I should go for the contests because I had an outfit for them, gym battles, the only thing I knew was you got a badge if you beat the leader

I flipped the coin and let it land on the ground, it spun around for a few seconds and then it started to slow down, but what got me down was it landed on nether sides it just stood up

"_Well I guess I'm going for both_"

The contests I would wear that tux I found and the mask I bought with it as for the gym battles, well let's just say I wasn't exactly excited for them as I said before the only person I heard about beating was that Ash Ketchum kid, but I even heard he had some troubles with him, other than that no I heard of nobody else beating him

If all of the gym leaders where that tough, I think I might have some problems myself, Ah who was I kidding most likely all of them are as tough as Surge, contests I was fully sure what those were about, on the poster I seen it had some girl dressed fancy for it, that's where my tux would come in handy

I walked into the pokémon center and the lights were still on but nurse joy was just coming out of a room in a night gown

"_There you are!"_

Sounds like I'm in trouble

"_Congratulations_"

I was confused why she was congratulating me

"_For what_?"

"_Your pokémon has evolved_"

She could tell that I was puzzled by the look on my face, so she explained on what happened and about pokémon evaluation, she walked me into the room where Shinx was, but when we got to the examiner table he was on, it wasn't Shinx, it was some other pokémon who only looked like him

The only thing that proved he was my pokémon was the yellow bandana he had around his neck, even she didn't know what the pokémon was, the thing that would really prove that he was mine was I took out his poke ball and put him in it

And he was mine because he disappeared into the ball, I shrunk the ball and put it in my pocket

"_Nurse Joy, you wouldn't happen to know the quickest way to get to the other end of this region do you?"_

She walked me outside and pointed to the path I would get the quickest

"_Thanks_"

"_Be safe_"

I was on my way, but while travelling down the path, I noticed another bulletin board, I went up to look at it, I saw a "You Are Here" sticker on it and I was already halfway through the region, from the docks or whatever awaits me ahead, from there I could get on something that could take me right to Sinnoh, I was making pretty good time if I was already halfway

"_I should be there by morning if I kept walking_" I thought to myself

(After many hours of walking and rest stops and stops for water)

I was at the city where I needed to be, I went to the spot which looked most like an airport and docks where I could possibly get a ride to Sinnoh, I went down to the docks since that's how I got to Jotho and I was lucky enough to make the last boat going there, I boarded the ship and we had take off (that's for plains dummy)

(Again after many hours of sitting around the ship doing nothing)

While I was lying around I heard the P.A come

"_Attention passengers we are almost reaching the Sinnoh region but we are also approaching a storm, nothing to worry about_"

The P.A turned off I decided to go outside, I leaned on the rails looking at the storm that was ahead, thunder could be heard and was getting closer, the waves were getting rougher, I had to hang on tighter to the railing

(Inside with the other passengers)

The captain was checking on the passengers, he didn't even know that I was even there

As the waves were getting the rougher the ship was tilting side to side, I decided to try and get back inside but the ship tilted so far water got on board and made me slip, it was still tilted, I almost fell out of the ship but I managed to grab the railing, I tried screaming for help but the waves and thunder were to loud

The ship tilted one last time which made me fall in the water, swimming during a storm was one of the hardest things I've had to do so far in my life, I tried has hard as I could to keep my head above water and get back to the ship, even if I did catch up to the ship how was I going to get back on

After trying so hard to survive I lost strength, the water was slowly making me numb, I felt a board or something so I grabbed on, but when I did something hit my head and I was knocked out, I thought I was gonna die

(Some time later)

I began waking up and a krabby was picking at my head, I shooed him away but it felt like I was still knocked out but then I heard someone, walking towards me I tried to look up but I was cold and weak, not to mention hungry and wet, man I complain a lot

Again I started coming to, but it felt like I was somewhere else, I was a on what felt like a soft cushion with a blanket on me, then I felt something on my head, it I realized it was a warm cloth, I was able to open my eyes and in front of me was a women

"_Oh you're finally waking up"_

I looked around and I was inside someone's house, I seen pictures of the women who was in front of me wearing a sash and a crown with a pokémon? It looked like a cat, I looked outside and the sun was just going down, the sky was turning orange

"_Are you alright_?" The women asked

"_I'm alright misses_..."

"_That would be Ms Johanna_" (I bet some of you can guess where he is now)

"Oh, you're not..."

"_No, but I'm glad you're ok, are you hungry_?"

I let my stomach do the talking, it growled louder than it ever did before

"Oh my you must be I've never heard anyone's belly growl that loud, well I'm making dinner it will be ready soon"

She walked off to the kitchen before she did though

"_I'm Jay by the way"_

"_Nice to meet you" _she said walking into the kitchen

I took the blanket off me and sat up, I was sore so I rubbed my shoulders and anywhere else I was sore, I heard footsteps coming down the stairs but I was tending to my muscles

"_Oh hello_"

I heard another female voice, I looked back and it was a pretty young girl, I replied with a quick

"_Hi_"

"_Are you one of mom's friends_?"

"_Um I guess you can say that_"

"_Jay! Dawn Dinner_!" Johanna shouted

"_You name is Jay_?" She asked

"_Your Name is Dawn_?" I replied goofily

I got up off the sofa and walked over to her

"_Nice to meet'cha_"

I walked over to the side of the doorway

"_Ladies first_"

"_Oh thank you_" she said doing a lady like bow

She walked in first and I followed behind her, me and her sat at the table and Joanna served bowls of Ramen, Johanna put out some pokémon food in a dish with some water

"_Glameow dinner time_" she said happily

She walked to her side of the table and started eating, I saw a cat like pokémon come rushing in over to its food and water bowl, I stared at the pokémon eating its food

"_You better eat before it goes cold" _Johanna said

I started eating still wondering about that pokémon though I've never see one like that

"So what brings you hear?" Dawn wondered

"_A pokémon somehow got to Kanto and I'm just bringing him back to Sinnoh_"

"_Wow you all the way from Kanto_!" Dawn gasped in excitement

"_Well not exactly anymore, I decided I was going to live in Sinnoh from now on_" I said while still eating the ramen

"_Oh and what did your parents say about you doing that_" Johanna asked

I was about to eat some more ramen but when she asked that I just put the food down in disappointment

"_I...don't have parents_"

Both of them were shocked when I said I didn't have parents

"_Well who was taking care of you this whole time_?" Johanna asked

"_Nobody except a nice old lady, sometimes she would bring me some food_, _I guess you can say she's my grandmother_"

Saying that nearly brought a tear to my eye, remembering all those years she brought me food and helped me out some times

"_Well I'm here now, I thought about entering those contests I've been hearing about_"

"_You were gonna enter contests to_! _So am I_!" Dawn exclaimed

"_Yup, but I'm_..."

"_Alright you to settle down it's time for bed_" Johanna said

I looked at the time it was 9:30pm

"_You got a big day ahead of you tomorrow Dawn_"

"_I sure do mom, tomorrow I'm gonna get my first pokémon_" Dawn said in excitement to me

"_Cool_" I replied

"_Hey why don't you sleep in my room, I got an extra mattress and blankets in their_"

"_Alright then_"

Something tells me she just wanted to talk about those contests, we both washed out bowls and went up the stairs into her room

"_Goodnight mom_"

"_Goodnight dear, goodnight Jay_"

"Goodnight" I replied

One thing you'd figure is that a mom would be concerned about a boy sleeping in her daughter's room, I guess it didn't bug her, I help dawn take out the extra mattress and blankets she turned off the lights and we both crawled into our beds

After awhile when we heard Johanna go to bed dawn pulled out a flash light

"_So are you really going to enter contests?_" She whispered

"_Yeah I might as well, hey why don't we...nah never mind_"

"_What is it_?"

"I _was gonna ask if you wanted to go together to the contests_"

She blushed a little when I asked

"_Yeah ok_" she tried to hide it be acting all excited

"_Well I'm still a little sore from what happened_"

"_Oh well why don't we stay for a few days then till your better_?"

"_Ok then_"

"_Goodnight_"

"_Goodnight_"

She turned off her flashlight and we both pulled our covers over us and we both went to sleep

One thing they both didn't know was that Johanna was eves dropping on the two, she heard everything after she did she walked off and went to bed

XxXxXxXxX

**Author: Well let me start by saying I speeded the time it took him to get to Sinnoh because I know more about it then the other regions and I didn't wanna bore you guys with the long trips plus I have more Ideas for Sinnoh, also a note I'm not gonna be working on the PokemonXPokemon ideas anymore, I just don't think I'm all that experienced for it so it's just gonna be from Jays View/perspective now(An Idea for the mask is from bioshock the bird splicer mask)**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything in Pokémon only the ideas and the OC I write these ONLY for entertainment reasons not for any kind of profiting

**Author: Well if some of you read my profile, I'm actually going to write for pokémon until I catch up with the amount of chapters with my other story, right now it's up to 16, I don't know if this seems odd to you guys but even I kinda look forward to what's going to happen in the future in this story, Also as I said before I'm going to stop writing for the PokémonXPokémon, but who knows I might start writing for it again, I just think I was confusing constantly switching back and forth from Trainer and Pokémon**

One thing I forgot to mention was the nine X's below this is the beginning and end of a story and three X's is a perspective change

XxXxXxXxX

I felt like I wasn't even asleep long, I tried opening my eyes but I was pretty tired, I heard Dawn getting up and walking over to her closet, I tried opening my eyes again and I thought I saw her taking her sleepwear off and putting her everyday cloths on, she turned facing me and just putting her shirt on not even knowing I was barely awake

A girl her age she didn't look half bad with her chest size, I just fell back asleep again, and one thing that got me thinking again was where my bag was and was Shinx alright?

When I was trying to sleep I felt something crawl under my pillow, I got up and lifted my pillow and Shinx was under my pillow, there was something on his face, I wiped it off and put him back onto the ground

"What was that stuff on you face Shinx?"

"Luxio, lux!" He seemed angry

I got up off the bed and looked at the time, it was 9am, when I was about to walk out he put his paw on my leg and felt a shock on my leg

"Ow! What was that for?"

"LUXIO"

"Are you trying to say that you're a luxio?"

"Lux" He shook his head for yes

"How did you get out of your poke ball anyway? Well I guess what's done is done"

I walked out with Shi, err, Luxio following me, Luxio changing is kind of an odd thing that happened, I was trying to remember what nurse joy was saying that happens to pokémon, I just remember it has something them to do with changing

"What was it again? Pokémon evolution? Evolution? Evolving?" I thought to myself

I walked down into the living room and went to sit on the couch, I noticed my bag was at the end, I opened it and made sure everything was still ok, the mask was still good, the tux had a few wrinkles, but one thing had me wondering was how is most of my stuff was dry when I fell off the ship

"Jay are you still here!" Johanna called out

"Yes_!_"

"Is Dawn still here!"

"I don't think so!"

She didn't say anything after that, I laid my head back and rubbed my shoulder because I could still feel some pain, my shoulders were still sore from trying to swim, my head hurt and so did my legs not as bad as they were yesterday, I saw luxio being chased around by that cat pokémon and then he ran outside

"Dawns gone off to one of the trainer's school, by the way is that another one of your pokémon outside?" Johanna said coming down the stairs and then sat on the couch

"Where outside?"

She pointed outside near a tree, I got up and looked out the window I didn't see anyone or anything

"Shinx, err Luxio is the only pokémon I have"

It's kind of hard to remember certain things like that, the only other thing I saw was Luxio being chased by that cat pokémon and then they both came running in and I sat back on the couch

"So how long have you had Shinx for?"

"For a little bit I'd say for..."

I was interrupted when Luxio jumped onto the couch and into my shirt followed by that other pokémon

"Ha, Ha, Ha, stop get out of there that tickles!" I got up off the couch hoping they both would fall out

"Glameow get out of jays shirt now!" Johanna shouted getting up also

She tried to shake them out, they both fell out and ran under her and then ran off, which tripped her making her grab onto me, pushing me down with her

"Oh, I'm sorry" She looked up at me

"It's all right"

When we fell I felt her breasts press up to my stomach almost reaching my lower area, I had a...positive reaction to that

"Oh" she blushed

She must have felt my reaction, she just kept looking at me and she got up to her knees and started messaging in between my legs near my male area

"You know it gets kind of lonely around here without a man around" she gave me a seductive look

She was only getting closer and closer and then she was rubbing my member, I gasped

"Johanna this is..." I could barely finish what I was going to say

She just kept rubbing

"I've actually been inside of a woman before"

She just stopped rubbing

"Oh you haven't had you, well why don't you save yourself for Dawn?"

"Save myself, you mean you want me to..."

"You seem like a nice boy, I want you to be Dawns first"

She got off me and walked off, she was younger than me but if Johanna thinks I'm good enough for her, I guess I'll be Dawns first then, if by a few days then I guess me and her are going to be here for three days, today, tomorrow and the day after, something like this put some pressure on me, not sure why me and her are going to be traveling to contests together

The only closest I've ever been inside of a women was in the mouth

"Mom I'm back!" Dawn came in

I got up quickly trying not to worry her

"Jay are you alright, why were you on the floor?"

"Nothing I fell asleep on the couch and I fell off"

While I was getting up I saw Dawns underwear which was starting to got me a little aroused, but I tried not to think about because I was already from Johanna messaging me, I couldn't get her getting dressed out of my mind

"Uh, hey Dawn can you show me around the town?"

"Sure, I'd love to! Let's go now" She grabbed my hand and we both went out

I didn't know any other way to spend time with her, we spent all afternoon walking around, at least now I'd now my way around, at a few times when we stopped we looked at each other, right now we were just on our way back to her house

"Dawn can I ask you something?"

"Ok what is it?"

"I'm ten why how old are you?"

"Fourteen and I was just asking"

We got back to her house and we both stood at the door, I opened it for her

"Uh you can go in, I'm gonna stay outside for a bit"

"Ok" She walked inside

She shut the door and I stayed out, I walked out to a pond that dawn showed me, I went to go sit under a tree, the sun was reflecting on the water, the sky was orange, after sitting under the tree for awhile, I heard some rustling near a bush

If you think what's going to happen like last, it's not, sure it's kinda the same, a pokémon came out but this time there was only one, this one kind of looked like had a what kinda looked like a dress, it wasn't too tall, it was only up to my knees, the only way I figured out the Pokémon's name was by getting it to talk or just by asking it

"I don't suppose you mind telling me your name?"

The pokémon just stood there looking at me then just gave me a smile followed by a blush which it tried to hide with its hands

"Kirlia"

The pokémon jumped onto my chest and tried to wrap its arms around me

"Oh, why do I get the feeling you're a female?"

She replied by looking up at me and shaking her head for yes then she just laid her head on my chest, I put one hand on the back of her head and the other on her back, I picked her up and put her down on the ground

"Well I gotta go maybe I'll see you later"

I started walking back to the house but that pokémon just followed me and grabbed and held onto my leg, I looked down

"Kir, kirlia kir" She tried to give me sad eyes

"Oh all right"

I grabbed her from my leg and let her ride on my shoulder, she held on to my head all the way back to the house, I walked in and Dawn greeted me and also noticed the pokémon on my shoulder

"Oh what pokémon is that Jay?"

"It's uh...What was your name again?" I whispered to the pokémon

"Kirlia!" The pokémon aggressively hugged my head harder

"When did you get her?"

"She's not mine I just found her at the pond"

I held her in my arms and she was giving Dawn an angry look with her arms crossed

"She seems...friendly"

"Am I still sleeping in your room still Dawn?"

"Yup and Mom washed all our blankets and sheets"

"Ok cool"

When Kirlia had heard I was sleeping in the same room as Dawn, she leaped from my arms and kissed me on the cheek

"Jay I didn't know Kirlia liked you that much"

"I didn't think so ether"

I started walking up to dawns room, while I was walking up Kirlia gave another angry look at Dawn, how did I get the idea that this was jealousy and I saw a look in Dawns eyes that seemed similar to kirlia, was this pokémon making Dawn jealous?

XxXxXxXxX

Author: well I'd figure I would try adding some drama to this chapter, well while writing this chapter I was up kind of late, if it's not that good I think you guys know why


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own anything in pokémon only the OC, Also I only write for entertainment reasons not for any kind of profiting

**Author:** Well there's a lot of things I say like I'm going to be working on my other story or something like that but I seem to end up changing my mind, I think from now on I'm going to work on both of them, also this chapter took some time

XxXxXxXxX

I had just got up to Dawns room and saw that luxio was sleeping on my pillow, I went to go put Kirlia down on the bed and grabbed luxio's poke ball and put him back in it, then Johanna came into the room and saw kirlia on the bed

"Oh I thought you said that wasn't your pokémon?"

Was this the pokémon Johanna was talking about? I didn't even see when she pointed outside

"She isn't, I need a poke ball for her"

"I see, just checking up on you"

She shut the door, I wondered was that real reason she was checking on me? I went to lie on the bed, I checked the time it was 9:00pm, Kirlia laid on my chest and as most people say when they're tired but try to stay up, I was going to rest my eyes for a few moments, I shut my eyes, I knew that I would fall asleep and I did

(Some time later)

I looked at the time again and it was 10:30, I carefully took kirlia off my chest and laid her down, I walked out of Dawns room and using the light in the hallway I looked back into the room as I was leaving I saw dawns bed was still fixed, as I was at the top of the stairs I heard Johanna and Dawns voice, I didn't hear what they were talking about but I saw them both heading to the stairs I walked back into dawns room and back onto the bed without waking kirlia

I heard Dawn walk in and shut the door and Johanna shut her door, dawn went to her closet and started changing

"What were you two talking about?"

She quickly turned to me and covered herself but I was still facing the wall

"It was just about...well...love"

She seemed nervous, I got gutsy and asked

"Did your mom want me to be your first in...love?"

She blushed the very second I asked that

"Y...Yes, she told me about everything there is to it"

Now she sounded a little sad

"So did you want me to be your first?"

"I'm very nervous of it"

I got up and looked over to her she had only taken her shirt off, she still had her boots on (I'm not sure if their boots or shoes) and her hat and skirt on, I remembered one thing that might have changed her mind, I walked over to her and grabbed her hand walked her over to her bed and sat here down, she blushed trying to cover her chest

"There's something that a man can do that pleasures the women"

I got down in front of her on my knees and used my finger to start rubbing at her women area with her underwear on still, I started pushing deeper, she was getting wetter each time I pushed my finger inside of her, I looked up at her she wasn't moaning or anything, I could tell she was resisting, I was going to see if this would have worked, I grabbed her underwear and pulled it down and laid her back

"Jay what are you..." I interrupted

"I'm not going inside of you that way yet"

I lifted her skirt up and rubbed the outer lips of her entrance, she was still holding her moans in and she was gripping her sheets and I used both of my fingers and opened her vergina and took one long slow lick with my tongue

"Ahh!" She screamed as she climaxed on my face and her bed

She panted heavily as she lay on the bed, I licked her juices off my face and stood up

"I'll do it Jay"

"Are you sure you're ready?"

She took her hat off and her boots, she stood up and came up to me and kissed me, we kissed until both of us ran out of air, we tore ourselves from the kiss and then she took my shirt off and gave me a peck on my lips and then she took my under shirt off

Dawn laid herself on the bed presenting herself, I started taking my pants off and then lastly my boxers, I got on the bed and Dawn seen my erect member and she was still a little nervous, I positioned myself over her, I teased her but just inserting the tip, she got up and wrapped herself around me

I slowly started inserting my whole member, Dawn was holding me tighter the deeper I went into her, it was getting hotter each time I got deeper and then I hit something inside of her

"You...have...to...break that" She moaned

I thrusted back and forth slowly hitting it each time, I started to go faster

"Jay I'm about to cum"

"Me too"

She used her fingers to widen her cunt so I could go faster and I did I started going as fast as I could, Dawn was panting, her eyes were watering, she held me as tight as she could and she wrapped her legs around me too trying to push me deeper in her, I held her closer to me, I stood up on my knees still thrusting the best I could with Dawn wrapped around me, we both were reaching our point and I could feel her breaking

"Jay I'm about to...!"

I slowed down but I thrusted as hard as I could, she was the first to finish and let out a scream of joy getting her hot juices on my member making it more slippery for me, I gave off one last good thrust, with that done I broke her, I shot my seed into her and blood came down on my member, afterwards I sat on my knees, still leaving my member to sit inside of her, Dawn was resting her head under my chin and both of us were still breathing heavily

"I love you Jay"

"I love you to Dawn"

We both looked at each other and kissed each other and fell asleep not too long after, her head was pressed up against my chest

"You know I'm feeling much better, we can probably leave for our journey tomorrow"

"Let's do that then"

Dawn went to sleep right after that and before I fell asleep I looked up and saw Johanna at the door, she gave me a smile and then closed the door

I fell asleep but only till the sun was barely out, I carefully got out of Dawns bed and put my cloths back on, then went back on my own bed, I was thinking about last night with Dawn, she was my first time and my first kiss, something told me, me and her were going to have a special relationship

Then I saw Kirlia come next to me, she was pulling at my pants, she jumped on my belly and it looked like she was trying to pull them off and she was able to get the button off and then she unzipped my pants, she was about to pull my boxers off but I grabbed her and told her no

Kirlia just started crying, she turned away from me and covered her eyes with her hands

"Come on don't be sad, it's just that me Dawn are together"

That's what I assumed anyway

"Kir...lia...Kir" She continued

I sighed and looked up at Dawn sleep and looked back at Kirlia, I picked her up and held her to my stomach, with one hand on the back of her head and the other on her back, she continued to cry and who knows how long I was holding her like that and there was only one thing I thought that could have made her happy, I held her in front of me

"Would you feel better if I made you my pokémon?"

"Kirlia!" She happily looked up

I wiped her tears away and looked outside again and the sun was starting to come out

"Come let's go get you a poke ball"

"KIRLIA!"

She really seemed happy about that, she jumped at me, I grabbed her and put her on my shoulder again and I left the house as quietly as I could and walked to town to the poke mart, when I got a poke ball lucky for me it was only five dollars but that was the last of my money but if it would make Kirlia happy, I purchased it

I walked outside and Kirlia jump from my shoulder to the ground, I got on my knee and did what I did with Luxio when he was a Shinx, I pressed the button on the poke ball and tapped Kirlia on her head and she turned to a red beam of light and went in the poke ball, the middle blinked red three times and moved at the same time and it ended with a bing noise, that's what let me know the pokémon I was catching was caught

Just to bug Kirlia I left in the poke ball, I started making my way back to Dawn's house but on the way I noticed something on a bulletin board, it was a pokémon contest poster, but this one was different unlike the other one I saw, it seems the contests here in the Sinnoh were different, the winner of the whole thing would not only get a ribbon but prize money to, it didn't say how much but for me any amount would be good

I continued back to Dawn's house, when I got there I went up to her room but she was gone

"She left to professor Rowans lab, she said to just meet her there" Johanna explained

I turned around and she was at the door

"It seems you two had quite a night last night and thanks for making her so happy by the way, she seemed really happy this morning"

"It was a good night well I should go meet up with her, aren't you going to be lonely though"

"I think I'll be fine, now hurry along"

I packed everything up, I made sure Luxio and Kirlia were with me and I was getting ready to leave

"See you Johanna and thanks for letting me stay here"

"You're welcome"

I walked out the door and down the road into town but while I was walking Johanna was rubbing herself "Down there" as I was walking away, was she rubbing herself to my...well I don't think that mattered

I approached town and just made it to the professor's lab and I saw Dawn on a bike just getting there

"Oh hey Jay, you ready for the journey ahead?"

"Yeah!"

She was here to pick her first pokémon, we both went in and three pokémon were on the table, Rowan knew who Dawn was but he didn't know me

"Who's this?"

"Oh this is Jay he's also a starting trainer" Dawn introduced me

"Hmm, may I see your trainer ID?"

I didn't know what to say to him, I froze up

"You don't have one do you?"

"No"

"Well I can make you one"

I was relieved, I thought he might have taken my pokémon away

"Just come with me, Dawn you may choose any pokémon of your choice"

"Ok"

Rowan took me into the other room with some computers and a strange looking camera, I went to go sit on the stool and he took my picture and typed some stuff onto the computer and what I guessed was my ID

"Here you go"

He handed me the card that had my picture and some other stuff written on it, Rowan walked out of the room while I was still looking at my ID, the something else came to mind, I saw one of Rowans assistance, I walked up to him

"Excuse Rowan went into the other room, he was going to make me a trainer ID, do you think you can help me with that?"

"Oh sure"

"By the way would it be alright if I had an outfit on for the picture?"

"Yup it should be alright"

I dressed up in what was going to be my contest outfit, the tuxedo and the mask I bought, everything fit perfectly, I went to go sit on the stool again, the guy took my picture and typed up the information

"By the way what's your name?"

I tried to think of something for a different name but only one name came to mind

"Anonymous"

"That's kind of an odd name but whatever it's your ID"

He put the finishing touches on it, I thought maybe having an extra one would be good if I ever ran into officer jenny again

(I should say now that this part of the story is slightly based on the story line in the show and the part that's in the show is not owned by me)

I saw another one of Rowans assistance, I went up to her

"What happened here?"

"Two of the pokémon on started fighting, two of them ran off and Dawn just went after them, I quickly dashed out the door and saw Dawn running after a small orange monkey and a blue penguin, I went to try and keep up with her, I lost them a few times

Then I lost them for good, I looked around the forest but I kept bumping into random pokémon that I've never seen until finally I saw Dawn, she caught both of the pokémon, she had them in her arms, I was just starting to walk over to her but I saw an unsuspecting branch fall and hit her on the back of the head

"DAWN!"

I ran over to her, she was knocked out I picked her up and took her back to Rowans lab

"She's going to be fine and thank you for bringing back the pokémon"

"Don't thank me it was Dawn that found them"

"Hm? What?" Dawn moved a bit

"Hey she's starting to come to"

Me and Rowan went up beside her and her eyes were just starting to open

"Hey Dawn are you alright?"

"Who are you?"

"It's me Jay remember?"

But she still had no idea who I was, I was glad she was coming to but if she didn't remember who I was then that must have meant...

"Are you alright Dawn?" Rowan asked

"I'm fine, just a little dizzy"

She started to get up and forgotten who I was completely, I backed away and then I just left, I went to go sit under a tree, I saw the sun going down and the sky was orange, a tear fell from my eye, I was sad because I thought that Dawn had forgotten everything that we done last night

I was so upset that I wasn't even going to travel to contests with her if she didn't remember what we shared, I sat under that tree for hours until the sun had gone down, I decided I was going to start travel at night again

I pulled out my ID when I was dressed up and took a look at it, at first I did as a joke but now maybe Anonymous was going to be my alter ego

XxXxXxXxX

**Author**: Let me just say again that a certain part in this chapter was a part in the show and that part I owned no bit in it, secondly what did you guys think? That was my first try at writing a lemon story for HumanXHuman hope you guys liked it and like I said this is the story that took me awhile to write and yes the ending was kind of odd


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own anything in pokémon only the OC also I only write for entertainment reasons not for any kind of profiting

**Author:** Just so some of you know there isn't always going to be some...fun scenes if you know what I mean oh and for 'Flames Chaos And Wolf' you mentioned a ditto it took some time to think how it would have worked and not sure if you were suggesting that or not but I'm using one anyway

**XxXxXxXxX**

As I was resting under the tree I was slightly looking at the sun setting and the sun setting and how it was making the sky orange and how the orange sky was getting darker and darker after about what seemed like hours Kirlia came out of her poke ball and she popped on to my lap

"Kirlia?" Even she seemed depressed

I looked up at her and just petted her head which got her to close her eyes when I did, that got her to smile and it did for me to then she just cuddled herself to my stomach and fell asleep, I got up with her resting in my arms and started walking, I had no idea where I was going because I was still depressed I made a few stops for water and yes I made sure it was fresh from the mountains, I had some berries this was all I could eat for now until I can get some money

The sky was getting brighter and the thing is I don't even feel tired, I could see lights not too far away then something sounded familiar coming from the city

"Hey you stop right there!"

I stopped on the spot I looked and it was Officer Jenny

"Come with me" Pointed to the side car she had attached to her motorcycle, I got in and she started heading to...well I had no idea where we were going but as we were passing buildings I seen people coming out of shops carrying bags and parents dropping their kids off at school, while I was busy looking at the town sights I noticed Jenny's bike came to a stop in front of a building, it wasn't a police station

"This is your stop, Professor Oak informed me about you"

I got out of the side car and Jenny zoomed off, I looked at Kirlia and surprised she managed to sleep this whole time even with the noise of the motorcycle and what did Jenny mean by that, I looked up at the building it basically looked like a pokémon c enter and a police station put together

"_I guess she wanted me to go in here_" I thought

I walked in the building and saw Nurse Joy working at the front desk, I walked up to her and before I could say anything

"Do you have your trainer ID?"

"Yeah right here" I pulled it out and handed it to her

She looked at it and put it in the computer there was some bleeping and other sounds I didn't know how to describe, it came out of the computer and she handed it back to me

"Ok you're all registered in the Sinnoh league and here these are from Professor Oak"

She handed me a badge case for gym battles then she handed me the things from Professor Oak it was six poke balls attached to a trainer's belt

"Would I need to do the same thing if I wanted to register for contests?"

"Yes, why did you want to?"

"No thanks I was just wondering"

I walked out

I took out my trainer ID "_Hmm well I did take it for a reason_" I thought to myself and put the ID away, I snuck off behind the building without Nurse Joy seeing me she's too busy to really notice anyone or anything, I put Kirlia back in her poke ball and slipped on the tuxedo it was a nice fit a little loose but I'll grow into it and last but not least I pulled the mask I bought out from my bag, I held it facing me looking at the lacing in the eye holes and the nicely shaped beak it was sized for an adult but when I put it on it fit pretty good the back part was big enough to shadow the back of my head it went well with my shirt (In case some of you are wondering it's completely white)

I just left my bag where it was and made sure I had my 'ID' with me, I went back into the building where trainers register for contests and the pokémon league when I went back in Nurse Joy looked more busy then she did a few minutes ago I tried to make my voice sound deeper

"I'd like to register for the contests" she looked up quickly "Ok but I'm very busy just hand me your Trainer ID "

I did as she asked she put it in the computer but this time she had to do some more typing, my ID came out she quickly hand it back to me and put a different case on the desk "There you go" She rushed

Did she even know it was me? Or did my little disguise think I was really someone else as I was about to leave

"By the way if you're looking for the contests there's one in hearthome"

Hearthome? I didn't even know where I was, that's one thing I gotta start paying attention to is where I am and where I'm going, I left the building as I did I bumped into someone holding papers and when they fell they scattered and a pair of sun glass's she had fell to

"Oh sorry I wasn't watching where I was going"

I just picked up her sun glasses for her while she was rushing to pick up the papers, I held out her glasses for her

"Thanks, name's zoey by the way"

I didn't respond instead I just walked to the back of the building to change back in my regular clothing, I put my bag on and walked from behind the place and looked around to make sure no one was around, I didn't even know why I was so concerned on how others knew me, I was a nobody before I even came here I guess it was just something I wanted to do

Well if I was going to enter contests I was going to need a contest pokémon but that was the thing I didn't even know about the pokémon here which reminded me I put my trainer's belt on and Luxio and Kirlia's poke ball on but while I was walking and trying to I walked by some kids they saw me

"Hey try him" one pointed out and they came rushing at me

"You look weak let's battle" He pulled out a poke ball and threw it out and out came a Pidgey

I was holding Kirlia's poke ball so I guess I'll use her, I pressed the button and threw her ball up in the air and out she came

"Kirlia!"

(This my first time writing a battle scene it's short)

She looked like she was ready for battle but how was I suppose to battle if I didn't even know what moves she had (I don't know very much for this pokémon so correct me if I'm wrong with some of the moves, I'm just going to be using some basic psychic moves and a few other moves)

"Pidgey start off with peck"

The bird Pokémon's beak glowed and charged at Kirlia, I was worrying what was I suppose to tell her but without warning she just disappeared and the Pidgey just stopped and looked around confusingly it looked everywhere except above it which is where Kirlia appeared from she fell in the Pidgey confusing it for a minute

"Whoa did you see that!" The kid's friend shouted excitingly and then he just looked at him angrily

"PIDGEY GUST!" He got madder

Kirlia had a glow on the outline of her and then it appeared around the Pidgey

"Pidgey" It seemed...confused?

The bird pokémon used gust and a strong amount of wind at the ground pushing itself back at the trainer he held on to his pokémon and held

"Pidgey are you alright!"

"Pid...gey" The pokémon faintly said

He just ran off with his friend after him, Kirlia looked back at me she seen that I was speechless and amazed, I didn't know what to say except

"Kirlia...THAT WAS AWSOME!"

She came running at me, I caught her and hugged gratefully

"Where'd you learn to battle like that?"

She just rubbed the back of her head blushing and afterword's I put her on my shoulder, after some time of walking around the city I found a stand where a guy was selling newspapers and maps even to bad I didn't have any money for one

"Hey I saw your battle earlier!" The guy got up and he seemed excited

"What battle?"

"The one you had with those kids earlier!"

"Oh that one, I'm not exactly a pro trainer I'm just learning still"

"Oh you must be one of those starting trainers! Do you have one of these?" He held up what looked like a small booklet

"No what is it?"

"It's a map of the region, here take it think of it as a gift for the battle"

"Ok cool" I happily accepted the map and looked at it, it was kind of high tech map it showed me where I was and apparently I was in a place called Jubilife city and that other town what was it hearthome? It was quite a ways from here, from here I had to go east to Oreburgh city and go straight on from there

"_Well looks like I'm gonna be doing a lot of walking_"

I started walking to the outer part of the city but when I got there "Hey you can't go that way!"

"Why not?"

"There's some construction going on further up ahead you're not going to be able to go through right away, you going to have to go the long way"

I took out the map again and it looks like I'm heading to Floaroma town instead so I walked to the north part of the city and started making my way to Floaroma town, Kirlia had her head on my most of the way because it was late and I didn't get a chance to look at the time before we left

About halfway there I was starting to feel hungry, I put my bag and Kirlia under a tree and started looking around for some fruit or something

"_Hmm_" I thought of something, I took Luxio's poke ball out and called him out

"Luxio!" He seemed kind of energetic even with how late we were traveling

"Help me find something to eat"

"Lux" He ran off in a different direction

We spent a little bit of time walking, looking up at the trees for any kind of berries or fruit but walking around that time of night was a little creepy but I heard some rustling I jumped when I heard someone come out

It was a strange woman kind of like when I saw that little girl but this one was older and had strange green colored hair, she just kept looking at me and then she came up to me and placed her hand on my head then my eyes appeared blue like when I was using what I thought might have been psychic except now she just backed away I didn't really notice at first

"She made a mistake"

The she just backed away further which made her look like she vanished but after what just happened I started getting a cool feeling inside of me for a moment

"_Is this a good feeling or bad_?" I thought then after awhile the feeling just went away

I was starting to feel...dizzy, I stumbled to the nearest tree with my back to the tree and sat down, I felt my eye lids close a few times and my vision get a little blurry then what I thought was just another blur I saw some pink see through thing, I rubbed my eyes and seen that it wasn't a blur, I had no idea what the thing was but it quickly slipped into my pant leg

I was a little creped at first until I got a funny feeling on my testicles it felt like they were being cupped and somehow I was instantly erect, I got quickly and tried to unzip my pants but I got a better feeling like something was being wrapped around my shaft and then I almost had my pants pulled down when I got another feeling on the tip like it was being sucked on and whatever was wrapped around it was moving up and down on it

It seemed like every time I was getting closer to almost pulling my pants down the feeling only got better, this time when I was about to reach for my boxers it felt like my balls were being fondled, I fell to my knees trying to see whatever that thing was doing to my man hood

I attempted to try and see what that pink thing was doing to me but I was reaching my point and the second I grabbed my pants the thing squeezed a little tight around my balls and my member which got me to finish hoping I didn't get any of my seed on my pants because these were my only pants for now, as I looked down and zipped my pants back up because I felt that thing sliding down my leg

When it got out of my pants I saw it had what I was thinking my seed in its see through body floating in the middle, it took only one moment to stare at me and just slid off jiggling and slowly

"_Did that thing just...have its way with me_?" I thought a little confused

It was out of sight when I heard "LUXIO!" followed by a small shock on my leg

I quickly turned around Luxio was tugging on my pant leg trying to tell me he must have found some food but while we were getting to where he must of found food I was thinking

"_Doing that pink thing was weird but it seemed good at the same time_"

I snapped out of my daze and saw that he brought me to a lady wearing all green pretty much, her hair was green and she had what looked like a green dress

"Oh hello" She said cheerfully, She was near at what looked like the entrance to a forest, how far did Luxio take me?

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Author: **Well like I said this is my chapter with my fist attempt for writing a battle scene but I will be getting different pokémon for Jay and here's a little spoiler for his pokémon he will have, three will be male and three will be female


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own anything in pokémon only the OC also I only write for entertainment reasons not for any kind of profiting

**Author:** Well I don't have much to say this time except that if you read my profile I'm going to be moving so it may take longer for me to submit chapters but that won't stop me from writing more also I'm still slowly trying to think of what Pokémon to give Jay

**XxXxXxXxX**

Luxio had just taken me to a lady who had a bag pack that was on the ground near her and he was busy sniffing at it "Luxio!" He shouted at me

I walked over to him and picked him up by his stomach "When I said look for food I didn't mean other peoples, sorry about that"

"Oh that's alright I got quite a bit of food in there and actually I was going to go through here but I'm afraid of going in alone" She looked inside of the area, it only got darker going further in

"Don't you have some kind of light with you?"

"I do but that's not the part I'm afraid of"

"Is it the wild pokémon?"

"No I've been hearing about team galactic there suppose to be a band of crooks and they sound dangerous" She seemed frightened at the thought of it

"I'll help you get through, I just need to go get my stuff" I ran back the way I came leaving Luxio behind with the lady

With the small time I was thinking it took me longer to get back to my bag and Kirlia who was still sleeping, I took out her poke ball and put her back inside, I put my back pack on and when back going through all of the bush's but while on my way back I heard strange noise's

"Gaaaaaaaaassssssllllllllyyyyy" "Haunter!" "GANGAR!" I paused the second I heard it, I looked around but only the tree's could be seen and not a pokémon in sight

I got back to where that lady and Luxio was looking at me a little angry and giving a quite growl and even that lady seemed scared

"What's wrong?" I looked back and three strange things that I had no idea what they were one of them looked like a ball of gas and the other one had its hand floating in front of it and the other one...the only way I could describe it was it was bigger than the other two and had a creepy smile on its face then they started coming at us

I started running to the forest's entrance and shouted at Luxio and the lady "RUN!"

She grabbed her bag and we all run into the forest, we kept running passing tree's jumping over rocks, Luxio was at my side easily keeping up with me

I looked back and saw they weren't following us, I stopped "I thinking we lost them" I panted

Luxio stopped beside her "By the way I didn't ask your name"

"It's Cheryl" She had her hand on her chest catching her breath

"We should rest here for a bit you got anything to light a fire?"

"I have some match's and a lantern" She took the matches and the lantern out from her bag and she lit it, It was kind of bright for its size

"I'm gonna get wood, Luxio you stay here"

"Lux" He held his head up, I walked off not to far gathering dry broken off branches, after a bit of collecting an armful of dry wood I went back to Cheryl and Luxio

It didn't take me long to get some wood for a fire, I made a small ring with rocks and piled the wood in it with a few leafs to help start it, Cheryl got a match from her bag and lit the leafs and started the fire and we both sat down and she pulled out some stuff from her bag, one was a small bowl which she put near Luxio and poured a little bit of food in it

"Here you go" She said after pouring the food for him

"LUX!" He got up and started eating the food pretty fast

"My someone's hungry" She giggled "Here I got something for us to" She grabbed two sandwiches from her bag and handed me one

After we all ate we packed up and made our way to the exit, after some time of trying to figure out where the exit was Luxio was getting tired, his tail was dragging and he was walking slower

"Lux..." He almost fell to the side a few times

I took out his poke ball and returned him but when I put him in his poke ball Kirlia came out in front of me

"Kirli..." When she saw me near Cheryl she seemed a little mad about it

"Is this one of your pokémon?" She kneeled down in front of her

"Yeah this is Kirlia she's...a little protective"

Cheryl pated her on the head and got up

"Why don't we rest for the rest of the night?" Cheryl got up and walked on the other side of the fire and pulled out a blanket

I put the last bit of the wood in the fire to keep it going for the night and sat in front of the closest tree that was near the fire and laid my head back but I wasn't tired

Most of the time I wasn't tired in the night time and only in the day I was tired

I looked up at the tree and seen a few pokémon fly by but I didn't know them thinking back when I was in Kanto I didn't even know many pokémon there just a couple, Pidgey and sparrows other than that I didn't really any others

While I was looking up I felt Kirlia get on my lap in front of my crotch so I looked down she sat cross legged using both of her hands to message my lower area

I knew she wanted attention so I just picked her up under her arms and just put her in front of me but the moment I did that she tried to give me the sad look, her eyes watered then I pointed out that Cheryl was on the other side of the fire

But she tried to get at my lower area again by getting back on my lap and trying to unbutton my pants this time so I got her to look up at me

"You really want this don't you?"

She was so happy at the thought of it

"Let's make it quick and try to be quiet"

I unzipped my pants and pulled out my member through my zipper and after a moment it was erect, Kirlia was about to have at it until I grabbed her under her arms and held her over my member

One of the weirdest things I seen happen was where her female area was it just opened (If you know what I mean)

I slowly lowered her onto the tip of my member but while I was her juices were leaking and sliding down my member like crazy

I kept sliding inside of her more and more but she was so tight that it was feeling a little strange for me and a only seconds later I hit something, when I looked down I seen that I could only get half of it in and I looked lower and saw that I was stretching her lips so much that she was bleeding down there

"Kir...Kir...Kir...Kir" It sounded like she was enjoying it

I kept feeling her moving up and down so I slid her down at one point

"KIRLIA!" She screamed her name so loud

I held her close to me because I saw and heard Cheryl move on the other side of the fire then I saw her get up and look right over at us

"Jay what was that noise?" She to look closer over here but to her it just looked like I was holding Kirlia even though I was inside of her

Kirlia kept sliding up and down a bit when Cheryl was looking right at us and to make it worse she was panting her name like she didn't even care that Cheryl was watching us

"Nothing it was just a pokémon it's gone now" I tried to cover myself so she wouldn't see what I was really doing

"But I hear something else to" She got up and looked right at me over the fire

I held Kirlia closer to me trying to keep her from panting and Cheryl looked scared for some reason by Kirlia's panting

"Jay can I sleep next to you" She came and sat right beside me with one arm around me and the other with her hand on my shoulder

"Uh ok" I let her rest her head on me

I was feeling so embarrassed because Kirlia was still on my member and I felt her climax on it but she kept going and I felt like I was going to explode soon if I didn't get her off

I kept looking at Cheryl to see if she was asleep then I looked back at Kirlia who just went off again on my member and by the look on her face was deeply enjoying it but how could I when I was nervous my dick was being covered with Kirlia's juices which seemed to be getting hotter each time she came

As she kept sliding up and down on me I was about to cum myself I tried to hold back but it didn't take me much but I exploded inside of Kirlia

"KIRLIA!" She screamed in pleasure as this is what she has been wanting the day we met

When she screamed I held her as close as I could to me so Cheryl wouldn't hear her but I just kept cumming in her and after it had stopped I felt my member was warm and I knew it had been cover with our mixed hot mixed juices and a little bit of Kirlia's blood

I kept getting the feeling that Cheryl was still awake so I had to stay like that until I knew that she was asleep when I looked down I saw Kirlia's cheeks were red and that she was sleeping on my stomach

Do you wanna know how long I had to stay like that? It was until morning

The fire went out leaving ashes and other pokémon were on their morning routines and Cheryl was waking up

"Good morning Jay" She got up from me and went to pack her things then she looked around "Hey the exit isn't too far from here I can make out on my own from here do you think you can go on your own from here?"

"Yeah I know I can" I acted confident

"Ok well thank you for helping me get through here" She left after thanking me

I looked down at Kirlia who was still asleep and I carefully took her off of me but when I did my pants were soaked and my member had some of her blood on it still

I sat against the tree feeling tired then I grabbed Kirlia's poke ball and put her back in and I was trying to clean up the mess that was on my member and my pants

Thinking about all night how Cheryl was pretty much watching me and Kirlia do it and how she was right there was hot

The one thing that surprised me was that I was erect throughout the whole thing

Not too long after I got cleaned up I fell asleep

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Author**: Well this one was kind of short but I think it was pretty good and I'll say now thank you to all the readers I get and I don't remember if I said this in any of my other chapters but I might be moving so it might take me longer to submit chapters but that doesn't mean I'm gonna stop writing up chapters

**Jay**: Wait that's it! Just thanks is all I get from Cheryl! That can't be the end of this! She must have had something in that bag for me

**Author**: Don't worry you'll probably see her again...in a few chapters

**Jay**: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Author**: That's right readers I talk to my OCs


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own anything in pokémon except the OC and I only write for entertainment reasons and not for any kind of profiting

**Author**: Well this one's short, and I know I haven't updated in awhile, And some of are probably expecting that kind of story. Sorry this one isn't. I'm trying to find more time to write, but I'm going through some stuff right now.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

I was just waking up, a little sore. I saw the sun, and it looked close to setting. I was going to go to the city today, but I saw a mountain not too far away, so I decided to explore today. I left my bag, and my pokémon. I started making my way to the mountains. I got to the side of it, and when I looked up, it was tall, but at least it was sort of, at an angle, which made it easy to climb.

I started walking up, and I didn't even need to use my hands, really. After many steps later, I made it to the top of the mountain. When I got to the top, I got a view of the whole city from here, and I could even see my stuff, kinda. This mountain didn't seem all that tall.

"Hmm, I didn't think anyone else came up here, but me."

I looked to see, who said that, and it was some women. She had what looked like part of a poncho, and a black shirt under it, and had orange cut shorts, with a belt.

"I just wanted to see the view up here. What are you doing up here?"

"The same reason as you." She replied.

Whoever she was, she was pretty. She was sitting on the edge, of the cliff, waiting for the sun to set. I went to go sit near her, she didn't seem to mind. We sat, and watched the sun set. We started talking about basic things, like what our favourite food, of course I half the time, I didn't really know what I could say. I never ate what most other's had eaten. She told me that her name was Gardenia, and likewise I told her mine.

I had also found out that she was an expert, on grass pokémon. After we had a conversation, and watched the sun go down, we both climbed down the mountain, and had a walk around the forest.

When we came across, what I assumed was a grass pokémon. When she saw it, I had a feeling she wanted it, by the way she was looking at it. She took out a poke ball, and threw it. Out came...Well, I have no idea what the pokémon was. It had a small leaf on its head, and it looked like it had shell or something on its back.

The Pokémon she seemed to adore looked over at the pokémon she had thrown out. The one she wanted, had roses for its hands, and was kind of the same height as her pokémon almost.

"Turtwig use tackle!" She pointed out.

The pokémon, I assumed was named Turtwig, rushed at the other pokémon, and hit it directly knocking it over. It quickly got back up, and shot what looked like a purple spike, at her Turtwig. It didn't seem to have much effect.

"Turtwig use bite!" She commanded.

The Turtwig, rushed again at the pokémon, except this time it bit on its arm, then it let go after a few seconds. The pokémon held its arm, in pain.

"Now tackle it again!"

The turtwig, rushed at it again with all its might, and it was sent flying right into a tree, and it fainted. Gardenia took a poke ball from her pocket and threw it. The ball taped it on the head, and it glowed red, and went into the poke ball. The ball shook once, Twice, the third time it stopped for a moment, she thought, it wasn't going to work she looked closely. The sound came from the ball, confirming that she caught it.

"I DID IT, I DID IT! I CAUGHT IT!" She was jumped for joy, and quickly grabbed the ball.

Gardenia ran back to me, and wrapped her arms around me, and swung around me, and we both fell to the ground, with me on top her. The feeling of her breasts, when I fell on top of her, got me in the mood, I hope she didn't feel it. I got up, and we both looked at each other. Her cheeks turned a light red, and her head turned a little to the side.

"Sorry, I got a little excited."

"_Me too_" I thought.

I got off her, and she got up afterwords, and she was even redder.

"Do you feel that way about me?" She still was facing the other way.

I was wondering if she had felt my...excitement to.

"What do you mean?"

"I felt your...Pressed against me."

Oh, crap she did feel it. I was embarrassed; I didn't know what to say. I pretty much stood there.

"If you want, we could do something later?"

"Why not when we get back to the city?"

We both agreed on that. I went to go get my stuff, and she was waiting for me.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Author:** Well I know this chapter was short, but I just wanted to let you guys know, that I am still writing, and that I haven't updated in almost a month, AND that I'm working on my other story mostly. I restarted it.

**Jay**: Well you should find more time for this one to.

**Author:** Well I'm trying

**Jay:** Not hard enough

**Author:** That's it your gonna get it later


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own anything in pokémon except the OC and I only write for entertainment reasons and not for any kind of profiting

**Author**: Again this is another short one, but I hope it makes up for my absence, and probably my last chapter for the year 2010. It may be short, but it kinda cuts to the lemony part right away.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"Come on, let's go" She was dragging me along, to wherever.

We passed through a few buildings, until we reached near the end of town. She took me inside one of the building, I looked around and it looked almost like a Forrest. Like how I've been travailing, I never really got to see where I am, and that I always seem to remember I have a map, and somehow I forget after words.

We went to the back, and she just looked at me, and said "I can help you with your little problem from earlier." Then she gave a slight grin.

Gardenia came up to me, and put her hands on my chest "I have a little problem of my own, if you know what I Mean."

She slowly took off my dress shirt, and forcefully kissed me, before I could say anything. Gardenia was pushing herself closer to me, and for the second time, I felt her breasts against me. She kept that up until we both fell to the ground, with her on top of me, and already I got erect.

Gardenia pulled away from the kiss, "Oh, already?"

She lifted her upper body up, and lifted the upper part of her shirt, which revealed her breasts. Gardenia, stood up and took her shorts off, but she left her boots on.

Before she was about to get back on top of me, Gardenia got on her knees and undid my zipper, and my member popped out.

"Hmm, not bad for someone so young"

Gardenia, gently gripped it, and was using the tip to slide it up, and down the lips of her cunt, then pushed me down, and inserted my member into her, and said "I always wanted to try this" She started thrusting her hips forward, while she was on me. The moment I went inside of her, I felt that she was wet, which was making some rather strange sounds.

"Uh, it feels...strange" I had never anything like this before.

She didn't replay; she just lifted me up, and held my face to her chest.

"I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!" She repeated, and so was I, but I couldn't tell her that.

Gardenia started bouncing up, and down on my member. Except she was getting a little more rough, Gardenia, kept switching between bouncing, and thrusting her hips on me.

"Uh" She gave two final hip thrusts, and one final bounce on me.

Gardenia had, gotten both of us to cum at the same time, but unlike some of the other...females I've been, she used her middle, and index to hold her lips together to make sure none of our 'mixed liquids' got out of her. I was out to pull my member out, but she held on to me.

"Just...wait" She panted. Then I got a warm feeling on my member, and wondered if she came again? I hope that's what it was, and not anything else.

As Gardenia was getting off, she held her pussy lips together tighter then she did a few moments ago. After all of that she re dressed herself, but before she was about to go into another room, she came, and whispered into my ear

"You're the first male human I've been with." She kissed me after.

Then she just left to a different room, and I left the building, then I remembered to actually look where I was. I pulled out my map I got from that guy. It seems I was in Eternia, while I was looking at my map I saw a sign near the building I was in. It said 'Eternia Gym' followed by who the leader was, and boy was I surprised, it was Gardenia. It explained why she took me here.

I came to notice that I barely knew my pokémon, I wondered off to the mountains on the opposite side of the city, heading to snow point. There I would bond with both Kirlia and Luxio...well not in that way...with Luxio.

The night was still young; I let both of my pokémon out "Kirlia!" She said happily "Luxio!" He roared.

After that, I spent days getting to know both of them better, I learned a few of their moves, and how they are. I was doing this because Gardenia, was going to be the first gym leader I was gonna take on.

But like Luxio, and Kirlia, I found another who seemed to do what both of them did, the pokémon stalked me. I lured it with a berry, one thing I found out about her was...well do I have to point it out, that the pokémon was female.

"Mawile" She happily ate the berry.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Author:** Well guys this is the last chapter of 2010. Don't worry that doesn't mean I'm stopping the story here, it's way too soon. I'd like to say thanks to all of you. This has been a special year for me; because it's the year I began writing for Fan Fiction. I had a rough start, but I'm still developing my writing skills. This chapter was short I know, it was kind of rushed. I wanted to make sure I had it in, before the new year.

**Jay:** From all of us to you

**Me and Jay**: Happy New Year!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own anything in Pokémon only the ideas and the OC, I write ONLY for entertainment reasons not for any kind of profiting.

**Author:** Well this is my first chapter of the year, so for taking so long with them some times, I'm trying to make kind of a long chapter.

**XxXxXxXxX**

For about a week, I had been training, and bonding with my pokémon, or two weeks, I don't know, I kinda lost track. Surprisingly Kirlia didn't want any 'special attention' from me. The pokémon that had been around for some time when I first came out here, I learned that she was a Mawile, the thing on the back of its head kind of freaky. It looked like a big mouth, or something.

We were done for the night that's right, I sleep all day, and I'm awake all night.

I went to go sit under a tree cross legged, Luxio, and Kirlia ran on each of my side. While the both of them would be training, I would go out, and get some berries. That's pretty much all I've been eating. I put a small amount of berries in front of my pokémon. Then that Mawile was peeking, from behind a tree, not too far away. She tried to make sure I didn't see her, but I did.

Like when I first saw her. The pokémon was carefully and slowly walking over to me. Luxio was munching on his berries, one thing I thought about Kirlia; I thought she would have gotten a little jealous, but she didn't. She was more focused on training.

The Mawile, came up, and accepted the berry; I was petting her on the head, as she ate it. Not too long after I was feeling tired, that must have been a way my body was telling me that the sun was about to come up. Luxio, and Kirlia, finished their berries, it seems the two of them are more use of being in there poke balls, and then being out here with me. It did upset me a bit, but this is how most pokémon are. Luxio tapped his ball with his nose, and disappeared into the poke ball. Kirlia, had to dig into my bag to get hers, she got it, and disappeared into hers next.

I gave a slight sigh; they pretty much trained themselves to do that. So why was I upset? I suppose I kinda missed being back in Vermillion city, but hey, don't get me wrong, I like this freedom, it's just that miss that old lady, who I sometimes thought of her as my grandmother. I went over to my bag, picked up Kirlia's, and Luxio's poke balls, and put them away, and placed my bag under a tree, and used it as a pillow. I fell asleep; it wasn't cold for me really since I slept in the day. I was thinking before I was about to sleep "_I'm gonna head back to the city, and challenge Gardenia_!"

I was awakened, night had fallen. I eagerly got up, I was excited for my first gym battle, I packed a few berries because they were pretty much I've been eating, and the water I've been drinking from a nearby stream. I might not have been the smartest when it came to outdoor survival, but one thing I knew was that a human had to keep hydrated.

This was it, I put my back pack on my back, and I started walking back to the city. I had my head held high, I spent a week, or two training, and bonding with my pokémon. I was ready to take on Gardenia. Then I came to a path, that split into two roads, now...if only I remembered which one I came from to get where I was.

"Mawile, Maw!" It was that Mawile, she jumped from out of the bushes. "Maw, Maw!" the pokémon wanted me to go down the left side of the path, I figured she must have known the way so I followed her.

The Mawile would look back when we would get to a hill, it almost seemed like we were kind of going higher, and I don't remember it having to take this long.

"_Now I know we weren't going the right way_."

It was getting colder, and it I couldn't tell if it was snowing? The cloths I have on now, weren't keeping me very warm. It was getting colder, until we came to a point where it was snowing; the trees and the ground were covered in snow.

I looked down for a minute, and that Mawile was gone. I knew where I near, Snow Point City. Why was that Mawile leading me here? Buildings were in sight now, and I could see a pokémon center. I started to make my way there as fast as I could even though running only got me colder. I went in the building, and nurse joy greeted me

"Hello, oh, my you're freezing! You shouldn't be out in the cold dressed like that! Young man"

She went to grab a blanket, I went to go sit down on a bench that I was closest to. Nurse Joy came back with a blanket, she wrapped it around me.

"What are you doing out in the cold dressed like that?" She demanded to know.

"I was in the mountains training, when I was about to head to Eterna, I kinda lost my way, so I followed a pokémon, which I assumed knew where that was."

"Well you should stay here for awhile" Nurse Joy resumed what she was doing.

I heard someone else come in the pokémon center "Hey Nurse Joy" I looked up, it was a female, she had a white long sleeved shirt, the sleeves went to her for arms, and she was wearing a brown mini skirt with a pair of blue and white stripped socks, her shoes? Well they were just brown shoes to me. There was so much about the world I still didn't know about, and yet I was actually stupid enough to follow a pokémon here.

"Hey are you ok?"

"Huh?" I looked up, and that girl was standing right in front of me. That sure did surprise me "I'm just freezing is all, nothing to worry about"

"Here I'll help you with that" She sat next to me, and then she wrapped herself around me. My face turned a little red.

She pulled away "Better?"

"Much" She giggles to my response.

"Hey do you want to have a walk with me?"

"Ok"

"I'm Candice by the way"

"Jay nurse joy would I be able to leave my pokémon here?"

"Of course" I handed here my poke balls, and hid my bag, Candice had left her pokémon with nurse joy to.

We were about to leave, but "Wait you shouldn't go out in the cold without a jacket!" Nurse joy ran out with one.

I took the jacket, and put it on "You can keep it" She told me. It was a light jacket, but it kept me warm when we got outside. We were walking though a park as we were walking; she quickly got a small amount of snow, and threw it at me, she giggled, the second she continued to walk, I grabbed a small amount to, went up beside her, and put the snow near her thigh

"Eek", don't do that!" She may have yelled, but it was in a happy way.

"Hey this is winter; it's not the time for skirts ya know"

The she started scooping snow at me; I got an armful, and started throwing small chunks at her. I was chasing her through the park, throwing snow at her. After some time of playing in the snow, we were both tired, so I went to go sit under a tree. Candice sat not too far away. When I looked at her, her head was looking down, she seemed sad

"You ok?"

"I am it's just...that the males around here have taken more interest in the female pokémon instead of the human females. The women get lonely, or need attention that only a male can only give" She held her head up, and looked at me "You're not like that are you?" She leaned toward me with one arm on the bench, the other on her chest. The way she was looking at me, I just couldn't lie to her

"I've been with pokémon..." She gasped "But it was meaningless, and I'd rather have a relationship with a human female instead."

She looked down, and back at me again "Do you... Have a girlfriend then?"

"No" I replied

We both looked at each other, both of us were leaning in, Candice closed her eyes, I did the same. When we were face to face I thought we were going to kiss, but when I opened my eyes, she was just rubbing her nose against mine. I pulled away

"What are you doing?"

"An Eskimo kiss. You don't think I'm weird do you?"

I laughed a little "Nah" We were about to try again, but before we could, a branch that had snow on it, fell on me and Candice.

We pulled our heads out of the snow; we had a good laugh together. We went back to the pokémon center to get our pokémon, when walk walked out the door, she asked me something

"Do you have any where to go?"

"Again, my answer is no" I gave a quiet laugh.

"Why don't you come with me? I got a place we can stay at."

I thought about it, my answer was "Ok"

We both walked to her place, it was a little out of town, and we went in.

"It's late, we should go to bed"

I looked at the time, it was ten o' clock

"You can sleep with me tonight if you want" I got the feeling she was inviting me to bed with her.

She took me into her room; I saw that she only had a single bed. Candice went beside her bed, then she took her shirt off, and then pulled her skirt down bending over, I got a good view of her, she got under the covers in just her underwear, so I did the same, I got in my boxers, and got in the bed with her. Candice turned to me, like earlier we stared at each other, and then we had a long deep kiss.

I didn't know how long all of that went on for, I just knew that I enjoyed every minute of it. When she went to sleep I was still awake, I was spooning behind her, and holding her. Then I thought to myself "_She didn't need special attention, she as just lonely_" I closed my eyes, and just laid there with Candice.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Author: **One reason why I take awhile sometimes to upload chapter is that I recently restarted my other story, so I have a lot of catching up to do.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own anything in Pokémon only the ideas and the OC, I write ONLY for entertainment reasons not for any kind of profiting.

**Author:** So this is going to be my seconded attempt for a battle scene. As some of you can probably tell that last one I tried for wasn't all that good, so that's why I keep the battles short, and simple, or try to. To be honest, I prefer to stick more on the adventuring then battles. I'll try a few battle scenes, but they won't be all that epic or massive.

**XxXxXxXxX**

I couldn't sleep; I guess my body was use to my sleeping habit. Candice was still asleep; I could see the sun was starting to come up. I was starting to feel pretty tired now, so I quietly got out of the bed, trying not to wake Candice. I put my cloths back on; one thing I got out this was learning a little self control, it wasn't easy trying not to get hard, while together in bed with Candice in our underwear.

I got all of my things, and was about to leave until "Where are you going?" I looked back; Candice was sitting up with the blanket covering her.

"I forgot to tell you, that I'm going around the region to earn gym badges. So I'm going back to Eterna."

"You know there is a gym leader here, right?" I didn't remember seeing one around.

"Who's the gym leader?"

Candice giggled "Me" I was shocked, at her answer.

"Are you really the gym leader?"

"Yes, and if you're going around collecting gym badges, I suppose you want to challenge me?"

I didn't even have to think about it, "Yes"

Candice got, got up, put her clothes on, she mind me in the room while she was getting dressed, but she dressed pretty quick. We left her place, she took me to the gym, we went in, but I was really starting to feel tired. Candice ran all the way to the other side. I looked at the battle field, it was all ice, then again I never even seen the inside of a gym before.

"This is going to be a simple one on one match."

I thought gym battles were usually three vs. three? Wait! If gym battles are three on three, why do I only have two? Also I thought there was usually a referee?

"I'll start!" Candice took out one of her poke balls, threw it out

"Abomasnow" When the pokémon that came out, it sure had me freaked, but like most of the pokémon I see, I didn't know what this one was.

Even this it didn't take me long to think about. My choice was Luxio; I took out his poke ball, and threw it out "Luxio!" He roared.

I could tell that Luxio was ready for this. Unlike with Kirlia, I knew Luxio's moves. I was a little afraid for him though, the pokémon Candice had out was twice his size.

"Abomasnow, Ice Punch!" Candice shouted.

The pokémon rushed at Luxio, "Luxio, dodge, and then use bite!"

Luxio dashed out of the way, of that other pokémon, jumped at its arm, and bit it "Boma!" Luxio was hanging on, and that pokémon looked like it was hurting. Luxio let go, and that pokémon paused for a moment, it's like it was stunned. "Luxio now use thunder bolt!"

"Lux" He turned yellow only for a moment, then it disappeared when he used that on Candice's pokémon. "Aboma" When it hit the pokémon, its eyes were wide, and it's mouth was open to, "Abomasnow!" Candice shouted at her pokémon.

Then I realized it couldn't move, "Luxio, let's finish this! Use charge, and then finish it off with thunder!"

Luxio was turning a bright yellow for a few seconds "Abomasnow, do something!" Candice shouted at her pokémon, but it was still in that one spot. Luxio was charged up, once he was, he started to grow an even brighter yellow then before.

That's when Candice's pokémon could move "Abomasnow, use Ice Punch again!" Her pokémon saw Luxio, and started rushing to him, with one of its fists held up, the pokémon was almost right up to Luxio, and that's when Luxio used his thunder, but when he used it, that's when Candice's pokémon hit Luxio. When both pokémon collided it caused an explosion.

Me, and Candice were waiting for the battle field to clear.

When it did, only one of the pokémon was standing

The pokémon still standing was... Luxio!

"Yeah, way to go Luxio" I was so proud of him.

When Luxio saw Candice's pokémon face down on the ground he cheered "Luxio!" I could tell even he was proud of himself. Luxio turned to me, ran, and then he jumped at me. While I was being all happy, I heard Candice sigh "You did good Abomasnow, return." And with that, her pokémon went back into the poke ball.

"That was a good match" Candice started walking over to me "I think you earned this" She held out a badge.

I accepted the badge. As I held it in my hand, she told me what the badge name was, but I was so overwhelmed, that I wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying. I took out my badge case, and put it in the spot where it fit. What seemed weird me, was it that it was that it was near the last one, but hey, I guess it didn't matter where it went as long as I had the badges.

"Now I'm going back to Eterna." I closed my badge case

But as I was walking out the door of the gym, with Luxio at my side, I heard "Jay wait up!" it was Candice, she came up to me "I want to come with you" At first I thought I was hearing things

"Did you just ask...?" She interrupted me

"To go with you, so can I?"

"Well what are you going to do about the gym?"

"No really comes here anyway, if they do, I have someone to battle in my place"

"Why do you want to come with me?"

"Because, I haven't seen all of Sinnoh before and if you're going around collecting gym badges, I'm coming with you!" Either way if I said no, she would still come with me.

"All right, but are you going to take that big pokémon with you?"

"Which? Abomasnow, no I'm only taking one" Candice took out a poke ball, and let the pokémon that was inside, out.

"Frosslass" This was one pokémon, I've never seen like most, it had sort of a human shape

I looked down beside me "So, what do you think of these two coming with us Luxio, Luxio?" He wasn't at my side

I looked around, and then I saw him coming from the bushes, with a berry in his mouth. Luxio's cheeks with a little red, He walked up to Candice's pokémon, and placed the berry down.

"Oh, how cute Luxio likes Frosslass!" Candice squealed happily

I don't think she should have been happy for them right away, The Frosslass jumped on the berry that was in front of her, which splattered around her. Luxio's tail went to the ground, his ears wilted

"Frosslass, that wasn't nice" Candice shouted at her pokémon.

Luxio was walking with himself lowered and tail dragging on the ground, beside me "Maybe we should go now" I took Luxio's poke ball out, and then I put him back into the poke ball.

"Let's" Candice put her Frosslass back into its poke ball.

Me, and Candice, left Snow Point City. Candice had her sweater on until it was warmer; I took the jacket that nurse joy gave me, off. I couldn't tell if I was tired, I was a little sad for Luxio, at the time

"Do you think Luxio's doing ok?" Candice broke the silence.

"He'll be alright" I know he would.

"I'm sorry about my Frosslass."

"It's alright"

"So have you thought about which pokémon you're going to use against the leader in Eterna?" Candice asked.

"Well I used Luxio in snow point, so I guess I'm going to use Kirlia."

"Wow, you have a Kirlia!" Candice shouted.

"Yeah, I caught her..." I stopped myself, because I remembered where I caught Kirlia. "It was in Twinleaf town. Kirlia kind of followed me, so that's how she's traveling with me."

I had just remembered, twinleaf is where I met Dawn, and...well something like that was painful for me to remember. Dawn she just...forgot who I was.

"Are you ok?" Candice looked at me.

"I'll be alright" I replied, and looked around where we were "Why don't we stop here for a bit"

As usual I went to a nearby tree, and sat down under it, Candice did the same. I heard a stream, or a river. It sounded kind of close. I took out Luxio's poke ball, pressed the button on it, and let Luxio out. Poor guy was still sad about earlier

"Are you doing alright Luxio?"

"Lux..." was the only reply

"I'm going to go find that stream, and have a wash." I told Candice

"Ok, I'll just wait here"

"You wanna come to Luxio?" I looked back at him.

When he got up, I started walking, Luxio followed. I was thinking back before, and when I was here in Sinnoh. When I was pretty much raped by those Bayleaf's, I couldn't forget about that strange pink goo pokémon. When I gave myself to Dawn, when Cheryl asked me to escort her through the forest. Not too long ago when Gardenia was being rough with me. The week I spent bonding, and training with Luxio, and Kirlia, heck even when she needed my member, Cheryl was right beside me that had me nervous.

A thought was going through my mind "_Was coming here a mistake_?" I was surviving off berries, I drank pretty any water I could find whether it got me sick or not, I even washed in the same water that I drank from, I was thinking that I was living worse now, then when I was in Vermillion City. Least there I got some decent food, and drinking water. I thought about just letting Luxio, and Kirlia go, and going back to Vermillion.

When me, and Luxio, got to the water was, I got on my knees, scooped some water in my hands, and splashed my face with it. Looking at my reflection in the water, I remembered that lady who would come by, and give me food sometimes. I was starting to feel my eyes water; a tear fell into the water.

"_I'm going back to Vermillion_..." I thought

I got up, and looked at Luxio, and I remembered one thing, it was that a trainer's pokémon feels the same emotion that the trainer does. Was it actually me making Luxio feel this way? I sighed, sat down cross legged

"Luxio, I thought about going back to Vermillion city" That got Luxio to look at me quickly "But I'm not, I remembered I came out here so I could see what it was like to be out of there. I've had some of the best experiences out here in Sinnoh with you, and Kirlia, even Candice"

Candice, gave me good feelings, when I was with Dawn, I never had those kind before. I was starting to feel confident again, I wiped the tears building up in my eyes away.

"I happy to be traveling here in Sinnoh, with you, and Kirlia" and just like that he didn't seem all that sad anymore

"Lux" Luxio, jumped on my lap, and tried to put his arms around me but couldn't.

I returned the hug, and just like that, I was going to stay in Sinnoh, then I heard someone coming, it was Candice, she seen us hugging each other "You two seem happy about something" She could tell the way we were. Luxio got off my lap, I stood up quickly.

"Just had an epiphany or...something" I sighed "Candice I had a thought of going back to where I came from, but I decided to stay in Sinnoh"

"That's great!" Candice clapped her hand together in joy

"Where here to stay right Luxio" I looked down beside me, and he was gone. I looked up, and down the stream, and saw coming out from the forest part, with another berry in his mouth, he put it down, licked his paw, and he was fancying himself up for something. I looked around, and saw what I assumed was a water pokémon, it had what looked like a float or something around its neck, and it was sadly sitting in front of the water looking down.

And sure enough, that's where Luxio was walking to. "_Is he really going to try this again_?" I thought.

Luxio placed the berry in front of the pokémon, it looked at Luxio, picked up the berry...then it ate it happily. After it was done eating it, the pokémon gave Luxio, a lick on the cheek.

Looks like this was a good day after all

"Oh, Jay, we have to head back to snow point. I forgot something."

"Well, it's taking some time, but I guess we'll get back to Eterna, sooner, or later."

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Author:** This seemed like a good chapter for an emotional moment. I thought it was pretty good. Heh, Heh, anyone else notice that I always seem to say 'Well' a lot for my opening when I say something at the beginning for my A/N

P.S: Sorry about the wait, by the time, I had this chapter written out, my internet source went out, and now my laptop battery is messing up. I'm gonna have to order a new one so I might not be able to write for awhile.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own anything in Pokémon only the ideas and the OC, I write ONLY for entertainment reasons not for any kind of profiting.

**Author:** One of my original ideas for this story was that Jay would start off with an Evee, but I kind of liked Shinx a little better. This one's short, and yes I know I'm a little over due for a lemons chapter, but figure I get this one in while I had the chance.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Me, and Candice, went all the way back to snow point city. I don't know why, but I guess Candice needed something. When we got, back to Snow point, Candice wondered off to...well, I don't know where. I just have been waiting near the entrance of snow point. I was thinking back, at what that old lady meant by Shinx wasn't ready to be in the region. The pokémon she had was a Houndoom, and I knew that, that pokémon wasn't from that region.

"_I guess she meant that some pokémon need time to adjust to the regions, and that Shinx, wasn't ready at the time, because it was from so far away_."

I heard rustling not far away, near some bush's again "Hmm?" I looked at where the rustling was, and wouldn't you know it, it was that one pokémon again. The one with the thing on its back, that looked like a big mouth.

"You again, huh"

"Maw" The pokémon, came closer to me.

"If you're trying to lead me somewhere, I'm never taking directions from you again!" That sure made the Mawile sad.

The Mawile looked down. I sighed. I should be thanking her, if it wasn't' for her, I never would have met Candice.

"I'm sorry, I was just upset" I sat down on the snowy ground, it didn't matter to me, if my butt got wet, and I opened my arms, and Mawile jumped right at me, and I had my hands on her back, and under her...giant mouth. Me, and this Mawile, I felt a bond between us. Most trainers catch pokémon in areas where there habitat is, or something like that, me I got most of my pokémon I caught in areas they weren't found in. I think it was time for another.

"Mawile, would like to come traveling with me?" I looked down at her.

She looked up me, and froze up. But after she answered with a big smile on her face, and then she had her head in my stomach. The only thing that bugged me was that, I was going to have to buy another poke ball.

"Jay!" Candice came running toward me.

"What did you, have to get?"

"Just some essentials "She showed me her back pack. It had books, sleeping bag, and other camping equipment.

"OK, off to Eterna"

This time for sure, we went all the way back to Eterna. That Mawile, I...well kinda caught, was in my back pack. Me, and Candice were able to make it to Eterna. Being back here was making me feel...a little worried.

"Jay" Candice asked

"Huh?"

"Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, I'm a little worried though"

"You shouldn't. You beat me in a battle, so you shouldn't have much trouble." Candice tried to calm me.

"Well, it's not the battle I'm worried about. It's the gym leader, she's, kind of energetic." Even that, I had a hard time telling her.

"Well, what does that have to...?" Candice stopped herself for a moment "...Did you say...she?"

"Yeah"

"Jay...how do you know that?" Candice was getting upset

"I've been here be..."

"There, you are!" I remembered whose voice was.

I turned around, and was grabbed by Gardenia. My face was near her breasts. She held me like that for a few moments. Pulled me away, with her arms on my shoulders

"Where have you been, I missed you." Gardenia said.

"I've...been out of town." She was making me nervous.

"Well, come on, I was lonely waiting for you. I haven't been with anyone; I even stopped giving myself attention." Gardenia, was about to drag me off to the gym, but Candice grabbed my hand, and stopped us.

"Jay, what does she mean?"

"What do you think? We had sex." Gardenia tries to drag me off again, but was stopped again by Candice.

"You, mean Jay, did someone like you?" Candice added

"What's that suppose to mean?" Gardenia, let go of me.

"You only care about yourself! The only reason you waited for him, is because you couldn't find any other man that would do you!" Wow, Candice, sounded upset.

Gardenia let go of me

"Well, I doubt you could even find a man for yourself, Miss small chest!"

"Hey! At least I got them! I bet yours are just implants!" I didn't even know what those were.

"You, take that back you little bitch!" Gardenia pointed her finger at her.

"Make me!"

"Hey! Until, you two stop this argument, I'm going elsewhere!" I budded in between the two of them, and walked away.

That didn't stop the two from arguing. The argument went on for 25 minutes after I left until what a scene the two of them realized the both of them they were causing. It was Candice that tried to stop the whole thing.

"Why, are we even talking about this still?" Candice asked in a calm tone.

"I don't know. I guess we just let it get out of hand" Gardenia replied.

Both of them went to sit on a nearby bench.

"To be honest, I was a little jealous, when I saw you, and Jay, together. That's why I tried to get him to come with me"

Everything was silent until Candice asked "So, how was Jay? Did you two really have sex?" She looked at Gardenia

"You know, he was actually better, then a pokémon. He might not be as big as one, but it's great." I wonder if she really meant that. "So what about you, you must have slept with him"

"Well, not exactly. We, slept in the same bed cuddling, and both of us were in our underwear. I could tell I was turning him on that's for sure." Candice giggled a little. Well so much for trying to control myself.

"Hmm, you know, why don't we go find Jay? There something I want to try." Gardenia said with a low tone.

Both of them got up, and went off looking for me. The first place the decided to look was the park, and that's where I was sitting under a tree, like I usually am. Luxio was sleeping near my legs. I had Kirlia and Mawile on both sides of me. Kirlia had her head on my lap. What I didn't know was that she was looking at my 'area' the whole time. Mawile was sitting beside me.

That's when I saw Candice, and Gardenia, walking towards me.

"Hey Jay, can you come with s back to the gym?" Gardenia asked.

I kind of had an idea of what she wanted.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Author: **As some of you can tell, the prospective is still from Jay's but, I'm trying to get it on the others. It's kind of the journal type, or whatever you wanna call it. It's just so I can get a little more on the pokémon, and a few others. So, yeah sorry about the non lemony chapters, but the next is gonna be one. Also 122boy I know it wasn't exactly a big argument, it's just that I'm not all that great at these kinds of things.

**Candice:** Well, at least you're trying something different.

**Gardenia:** This one seemed to have taken you a bit to write.

**Author:** True, it's because, I have another story I'm working on too.

**Jay: **Well, Mr. Author, it seems you haven't gotten me back yet

**Author:** That's still to come, when you least expect it.

P.S: Some good news is, even though my laptop battery is messed up I can still use it.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own anything in Pokémon only the ideas and the OC, I write ONLY for entertainment reasons not for any kind of profiting.

**Author:** I was thinking about the pokémon for Jay, I'm kind of having a hard picking out the three male pokémon, and a thought of mine was that the others would be female, and Luxio would be the only male out of his pokémon. What do you guys think?

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Come on!" Gardenia kept pulling me

"Why, are you in such a big rush?"

"We still have all day Gardenia" Candice kept up

"Exactly, that's not enough time for me" Gardenia, must have REALLY been lonely without me.

We got to the gym, and Gardenia, led us into her privet room. Usually, it would only be her allowed, but in this case, it was me, Candice, and her. Gardenia, shut the door already, she was taking her clothes off. Gardenia was naked, before I could even look at her.

"Take off your clothes" Gardenia said

"What?" I was surprised how she asked me so quickly. I was about to take off my shirt until she said

"Not you Jay. You" She pointed to Candice.

Without a question, Candice was slowly stripping. She started by untying her sweater that was around her waist, it dropped to the floor behind her. The she started unbuttoning her shirt, starting from the bottom, going down to up, I seen more of her bra. Her shirt was the next thing to fall to the ground.

"Ok, if you're going to be this slow, I'll do this for you!" Gardenia was anxious to see my member.

Gardenia, went up to Candice, and tore her skirt from her, took her underwear off. Candice had her bra taken off to, when that happen, she covered her chest, and she was thinking that, I might think that she was to flat chested for me. The only thing that Gardenia didn't take off her was her knee socks, and truthfully I kinda liked it.

"Now, Jay, take out your female pokémon, and take off your shirts" Gardenia Demanded

I did as I was asked. I took dress shirt off, then following with my under shirt. As I took Kirlia out, and Mawile, Gardenia was dripping wet, just looking at my bare upper body, Candice was the same, except she almost came just looking at me.

"So, what do you want them to do?" I looked at my pokémon, then Gardenia

"Just let them watch" Gardenia came up to the side of me, and kissed me.

While kissing me she was rubbing her lower body against my leg, covering the side of my pants with her liquids. Gardenia seemed to be a lot more frisky then last time. The kiss she was giving me was sloppy. A bit of spit was slipping out from both of our lips, and onto me. When she stopped, she looked at Candice

"Just to show you I'm sorry, I'll let you have at him first" Gardenia backed away, and let Candice go first.

Candice might have been nervous, but she was also excited about it. She walked in front of me, and was getting closer. She grabbed my shaft, and used the tip to tease her outer entrance. Candice moaned, enjoying every moment of the feeling from my shaft. After teasing it for a bit, she pushed me against the wall gently, and sat me down.

Gardenia, on the other hand, was being tortured just watching us. She didn't want to rub herself, because she was saving herself for me

"That's it! I can't take it anymore!" Gardenia came up to the side of me, turned my head to the right, and pressed my head to her cunt, forcing me to lick her. That's when Candice, sat on my member, and started bouncing up, and down at a steady pace.

"_He's in me! He's really inside of me_!" Candice shouted in her mind.

"Oh Jay, I've waited so long for this!" Gardenia yelled in pleasure.

Mawile and Kirlia were still watching. Kirlia couldn't believe that her owner was being handled by two women at the same time. Mawile was fantasizing of me pounding my meat stick inside her roughly.

When Kirlia wasn't stunned about me, with Candice and Gardenia, she was fantasizing about me, with her standing on my shoulders, eating her out.

I couldn't help, but feel like I was building up easily, and was almost ready to go off pretty quick. Probably because, I haven't really been with a women in awhile

"I'm going to cum Jay!" Gardenia shouted

"Me, too" Candice wrapped her arms around my neck, and went ear to ear with my head.

Candice wasn't bouncing as much, she was thrusting her hips a little rough. Gardenia, pulled my head as close to her soaking wet entrance, as I was trying to lick as much of her female liquid, with my tongue as I could.

"Jay, I can't stand it anymore! I'm gonna...AHHHH!" Candice lifted herself, and slammed her cunt on me as hard as she could, and let loose all over my member

"Mmmm" Was the only thing you could hear from me, because my face was in Gardenia's pussy, as I was next to start shooting multiple rounds of my semen into Candice.

Gardenia, was speechless, she was in much ecstasy, that when she looked up at the ceiling, her mouth was open, and a bi of drool came out, but it wasn't as much as her juices that was pretty much sprayed on my face. Some even leaked on my shoulder.

"I...I...need to lay down now" Gardenia let go of my head, and put her shorts on backwards, and only her black shirt. After she went into a different room, fell on a bed, and instantly fell asleep.

Candice got off me, and started dressing herself. My face was covered with Gardenia's liquid. My crotch was covered with mine, and Candice's mixed juices.

"_What? Was that it_?" I thought to myself

I could still go for a few more rounds. Was I really that Horney? I think all of this sex was getting to me in. I just decided to save my energy for down the road. Something tells me this wasn't the last time, this would happen to me. I cleaned myself up, got my clothes on, me, and Candice were outside. I tried to put my arm around her, but she was a bit taller than me.

"Jay" She looked at me

I looked back at her "Yes?"

"I think I'm going to enjoy traveling"

"Same here"

But both of us spoke to soon

"There you are!" It was Officer Jenny.

I thought maybe, she was coming after me again. She came walking angrily towards us

"Candice! Your, suppose to be at the Snow Point Gym!"

"I have somebody taking care of that"

"That doesn't matter! You're the known gym leader, and it's your responsibility..." That's where she lost me. Jenny was talking about...well I had no idea. Just how it was her responsibility to accept challenges

For me I would have had a reason to come back here, because right now Gardenia was a little worn out right now.

Candice was sad. Officer Jenny, was going to take her back to Snow Point

"Well...I guess I'm not going to get to go with you after all" She took my arm off from her

She was about to go with Jenny, heck Candice, was the best girl err, women I've been with so far. I wasn't going to just let her go with just that. When she was almost a distance with Jenny, I went to catch up. When I did I grabbed her arm, and turned her around facing me

"Jay, what are you..." I pulled her into a deep kiss

"You didn't think I was just going to let you go without that, did you?"

Candice had a smile on her face as well as turning a little red.

"Come on! Let's go already" Officer Jenny pulled her towards her motorcycle, and was about to ride off. Candice kept smiling. The bike started, and she kept looking at me

"Don't worry! I'll come back one day!" I couldn't help but let one tear go, as she left off, back to snow point city

I was kind of hoping that I would have gotten to travel with a gym leader. I started walking, making my way out of the city. Mawile was in my back pack resting, with the zipper open a little so she could breathe. I got to the exit of Eterna, when all of a sudden I heard

"Jay!" I turned around

"No, way, it couldn't be"

**XxXxXxXxX**

Author: If you're wondering why this took some time, it was because I've been working on my other story a bit more. I did bit's of this, while I worked on my other story. One idea, was that I start another story, but with both of mine combined. This and my other one, not sure if it's allowed on FF, but it's a thought

Anonymous reviews is turned on. Not sure what it does really, but it's on anyway.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own anything in Pokémon only the ideas and the OCs, I write ONLY for entertainment reasons not for any kind of profiting.

**Author:** I don't have much to say except, I'm still trying to figure out if combining stories is allowed on FF (Fan Fiction)

**XxXxXxXxX**

Could it have been? Was I dreaming?

"Jay!" Oh, my god I wasn't

It was Sheri. She was a childhood friend. Other than that old lady, she was another one would come around to see me. Though she wasn't exactly a pokémon lover, she was the one who taught me a few basic pokémon. She was one of those...well I don't wanna sound mean about it, but she was one of those nerdy girls. She dressed different, than most other girls back then, and she still did now. Baby blue sweater, grey pants, and low tops, and lastly her hair, it was hard for me to describe. It was a long light orange color.

"I can't believe it's really you!" She ran in front of me

"After all this time, this is where you've been!" She shouted in happiness

"Well, actually I'm traveling. I don't really live here"

"Oh, well where do you live?"

"No where really anymore"

"What do you mean?"

"I decided I was going to come to Sinnoh, and just stay in the region."

"That's great." And just out of nowhere she hugged me

I couldn't help, but turn a little red, when she did that.

"I'm just so happy to see you again." Her voice seemed to saddened

I returned the affection, by putting my arms around her, and hugging her too. We ended the hug

"Hmm, I just noticed that you got glasses." When we were younger she didn't have them

They were those big round glasses where you couldn't really see the frames, just more of the glass.

"You look good with them." She turned red after my complement

"So, where are you going?"

"I have no idea. Just where ever the road leads me to"

"Well, why don't you just stay here for the night?" It seems that she didn't want me to leave her.

And the way she was looking at me with her cute eyes, how could I say no.

"I'll stick around for a bit."

"Cool. Why don't I show you around?" She started pulling me back into Eterna.

I kind of knew my way around this city, but I'd figure I just let her show me anyway. After she showed me around, she was taking me back to her place. I think. One, thing I found a little odd, was that I was getting more looks then I usually did, from girls. Another thing I noticed was I've been seeing more guys walking around with pokémon, holding their hands, paws, whatever.

I wasn't really looking where I was going, and I bumped into someone

"Oh, Pardon me."

"It's my fault. I lost track for a moment." I apologized

When I looked up, it was a tall blond woman. Her hair covered her left eye. Her outfit was completely black. She got a good look at me, and said

"Hmm, you're a cute one." Then she gave me a different look, and thought "And your one of the good one's too."

What was that even suppose to mean anyway? The good ones, I didn't know what that meant at the time. So I got curious and asked

"What do you mean good ones?"

"Take a look around." And that I did

It was the same thing I always seen. Guys are walking there pokémon, women walking around ether shopping, or just hanging out with their friends. It was almost like this back in Vermillion city.

"There are more women out, than guys. It's was like this back where I use to live." I looked back at the women.

"Then, it's like that there."

"Lady, I'm not sure where your getting at, but I'm leaving."

"Jay! Don't you know who that is? It's Cynthia!" Sheri shouted in my ear

"I'm not from this region, remember? Anyways, I'm gonna get going." I started walking off

"Come on now, what's your rush stay for a bit." She quickly grabbed me by the wrist

"I really need to get going."

But she only pulled me closer to her body. Then she put her hand on my cheek, and used her thumb to rub it, while giving me a seductive look. So I pulled away from her, and dashed out of the city into the more forest area. Cynthia only chased me to the beginning of the forest. Not sure why, but I kept running. I wasn't going to chance it. I don't know why, but I was running for awhile. Even though, I knew that women Cynthia stopped awhile back. When I came to a road, I finally stopped. As usual I went to sit under a tree. I put my bag at my side hoping I didn't hurt Mawile.

My whole upper body was sweaty. As I was catching my breath, I noticed a sign. It said route 208. I took out my map

"Hearthome isn't too far away from here."

I jumped as I heard a voice. I turned around, and it was Sheri.

"Holy crap, did you follow me all the way here!"

"I sure did."

"You're not even breaking a sweat, how could you have caught up to me so fast?"

She giggled "it's a secret. I just wanted to catch up to you, and say goodbye."

I laughed a little "You chased after me, for this long just to say goodbye?"

"That and I think she's yours too."

It was the same Buizel, Luxio, gave a berry to. It would seem that this one followed me too.

"She's not mine, but I'll take her if you won't."

"You can take her." Sheri said

I sighed happily "Looks like I'm going to have to get two poke balls now." I thought to myself

"Well...I guess I should head back now...goodbye." She turned back to the forest

"Does this really have to be a goodbye?"

She slowly turned around, her eyes were watering, she was about to cry. All of a sudden, she ran, and jumped at me, while she wrapped her arms around me.

"Jay...I'm sorry I left..." She sobbed

I returned her affection, by putting my arms around her to.

_Four years ago..._

It was the last day me, and Sheri were together. It was morning, and she came to my house with her small stereo. I was looking at the CD case.

"Daft Punk, I think, I remember hearing these guys once."

She plugged in her stereo, put the disk in, and hit play, and started going through the songs.

"This one's my absolute favourite."

It started playing a slow groove, but before the vocals could come on there was a knock on my door. I went to answer, and it was Sheri's mom.

"Sheri, we need to go." She grabbed her, and started walking off

"I'll be back to pick up my stereo!"

The day passed, and I was still waiting for Sheri to come back, for her stereo. Then a week passed, I was starting to wait at my window every day, just waiting for her to come back. It was a month, and I was worried.

I went to her house to see if everything was alright. I went to the front door, and knocked a few times. What suppressed me; it was an old woman who answered.

"Excuse me? Are you Sheri's grandmother?"

"No, I don't have a granddaughter by that name."

I looked at what furniture, I could see in her house. None that I remembering seeing that was Sheri's

"Where are the people, living here?"

"I'm the only one here, other than my pokémon."

"WAIT! Where are the people who, were here then?" I was starting to get upset

"They moved about a month ago. Are you Jay?"

"Yeah"

"A little girl wanted me to give you this." She held out a paper

I took it, and started reading

_Dear Jay_

_If you're reading this, then I'm already gone._

_I'm sorry to say, that I won't be coming back ether._

_I wish I got to say goodbye _

The message ended. I noticed there were a few small drops of something at the bottom. I couldn't tell what they were.

Present...

I had been holding Sheri, for awhile, trying to comfort her. I could only think of one way

"It might not be the right time...I might not be the right one." I sung in a low voice

Sheri looked up at me

"But there's something about us I want to say... because there's something between us anyway."

She seemed happier

"I might not be the right one...It might not be the right time...but there's something about us, I've got to do."

Sheri took over

"Some kind of secret, I will share with you..."

I said the next part

"I need you more than anything in my life."

We kept going back, and forth

"I want you more than anything in my life."

Then we both sang the next part

"I'll miss you more than anyone in my life."

I went on

"I love you more than anyone in my life."

"You do remember!" Sheri was overjoyed that I remember that song

"I couldn't stop listening to it after you left."

"I never want to leave you ever again..."

"I won't let that happen. Come on hearthome isn't too far away." I held Sheri's hand, and started walking to Hearthome

"Bui" I looked back

"Come on you too. Your part of the team now"

"Bui" The Buizal rushed to my side.

We made it to Hearthome. Sheri's didn't care how much trouble she got in if her parents knew she was gone, she enjoyed every moment of being with me again. We were walking around all of hearthome. For me everything was going great...until I ran into another familiar face

"Hey Jay" That voice

I looked behind me...will this every stop with me. This time I wasn't all that happy to see this person.

It was Dawn

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Author:** I'm practicing, writing in the romance, as some of you can tell.

**Jay:** Is this how you're getting me back?

**Author:** I guess you can say that

P.S: Sheri is my OC. As far as I know there isn't anyone with that name in pokémon.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own anything in Pokémon only the ideas and the OCs, I write ONLY for entertainment reasons not for any kind of profiting.

**Author:** I know this kind of chapter is overdue. Also in the last chapter, the part where the two were singing, those were the lyrics to Daft Punks Something about us. I just like to make it clear, that the song isn't mine, and I don't claim any part of it.

**XxXxXxXxX**

For some reason Dawn, didn't seem upset or mad, that I was with another girl. Sheri came closer to me.

"I didn't think I would see you here!"

Well, she was happy that's all I could really say. When she came in front of us, she said

"Well, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" Dawn almost seemed energetic.

So I just decided to go with it, and play it cool, and acted like I barely knew her.

"This is Sheri. She's a childhood friend."

"Hi. I'm Dawn" She shook Sheri's hand

When I looked at Sheri, and the way she was looking at Dawn...Well...I didn't know how to explain how she was feeling, whether it was protective, or jealous.

"So, are you going to enter the contest?"

I almost forgot about the contests, and my alter e... Oh, crap! This whole time I've been sing my bag as a pillow, and the mask was still in it and now Mawile too.

"Yeah, I'm gonna. I dropped something. I'm going to go get it." I dashed off back to the woods.

Do you really have to ask why? To see if my contest outfit was still in good shape. Sheri, and Dawn, both watched me. Afterwards down looked at Sheri, and asked

"So, how long have you known Jay?"

"We've known each other since we were kids..." Sheri wasn't all that happy, talking to Dawn "How do you know him?"

Dawn went to go sit on a bench, and Sheri sat down on the bench with her.

"I met him in my home town awhile ago..." She went on with the story.

I was near the side of the road, kneeled down in front of my bag. Mawile was beside me. When I checked my contest clothing, my tuxedo was wrinkled, but the mask was still in good shape. A little bent, but still good. I folded, and put everything in neatly back in my bag. Now that it was so neat, Mawile would have more room. I could probably put a few more things in it.

"Maw" Mawile started tugging at my pants

I looked down at her, and she was giving me the same look as Kirlia did when she wanted...Oh, I think I knew what she wanted. But at the moment, it seemed that we wouldn't have had much time.

"I don't think we can really do that now."

"Maw, Mawile!" Mawile, didn't even show a sign of even giving up

She even started giving me 'the look'. It wasn't the sad kind; it was more like the puppy dog eyes, with a smile. It was the truth that I hadn't been with a pokémon in awhile, and a reason why I didn't want to do it with Mawile right was because, I didn't want Dawn and Sheri, to worry about me being out here so long, and think something happened to me.

I was going to do it. I looked all around the area, to make sure no one was around.

"Let's just make this quick." I unzipped my pants

I was just hardening. Mawile, dazed at my male part with happiness. I sat on my knees, and Mawile jumped on my lap, and started using her hands to stroke my penis. Sure, I was in a hurry, but that didn't mean I couldn't enjoy the moment. I think Mawile, was trying to make this last because, she started rubbing her head against the tip of my cock.

This wasn't a feeling I had felt before. I couldn't describe it. I was starting to get lost in passion, and kept trying to tell myself, not keep this up so long, but I couldn't help it. I faced my head up at the sky, eyes closed. As soon as I did that, I started to feel Mawile use her tongue. I looked down and, seen that she was lubricating the tip. After a few more licks, she looked up at me.

"Mawile"

I just assumed she was asking if I was ready.

"Yeah, go ahead."

Mawile put her hands on my male part. Then slowly she was putting her mouth on the tip. She was using her tongue, licking quickly up, and down, left to right, she was still lubricating my dick up. It was sending chills through me. Mawile pulled her head away from it, for only a second. That's when she took in as much as my cock as possible. Mawile, was able to get the tip in, and a little more of it, she was bobbing her head from slow to fast. Then from fast to slow, Mawile kept changing her speed. She would even remove herself from me, and just lick the tip some more, so she could go deeper.

I guess I was so lost in passion; I came to the point where I blew my load into Mawile's mouth. What surprised me was that she was able to take in the whole load without any leaking from her mouth. She looked up at me, and gave me one of the cutest looks I've ever seen on a pokémon. I used my thumb to rub her cheek, which made her close her eyes. I did my pants back up, and Mawile went back in my bag. I made sure it was open a little bit so Mawile had air. I walked back to Dawn, and Sheri. Dawn who had my soon to be Buizel beside her, on the bench, and Sheri was on the other end of the bench looking forward. What she was thinking I don't know. When Dawn saw me, she came rushing up to me, holding something.

"Here Jay, I got you something." She handed me a box with a bow on top of it

"Thanks?" I didn't really know what to say but that

I took the top of it off, and saw inside, six strange looking poke balls. They were none that I ever seen before. I looked up at Dawn

"What kind of poke balls are these?"

"There luxury balls, if you keep pokémon in them, they become friendlier. And I hear the pokémon really like them."

Friendlier, heck I think my pokémon are REALLY friendly already. At least I didn't have to buy some poke any more poke balls for a bit.

"We should head to the pokémon center now. It's late enough as it is." Dawn said

Late, it was way past late already. So we all did what dawn said, and walked to the pokémon center. Buizel was at my side, I haven't had a pokémon out, walking beside me, in awhile. When we got to the pokémon center up at the front desk, Sheri asked for two rooms.

"You kids shouldn't be out this late. Here" Nurse Joy handed a key to Sheri, and the other one to me. "Guys in one room, girls in the other"

They were pretty strict with their sleeping arrangements. Least I got a room to myself. When we got to our rooms, it seemed that ours were right across from each other.

"Goodnight Jay." Dawn and Sheri said at the same time.

"Good night you two"

The doors shut. I put my bag beside my bed, and seen that Mawile was sleeping. When I looked up Buizel, was on the pillow, giving me a seductive look, like the one Kirlia, and Mawile gave me.

"Aww come on I'm tired." Buizel kept the look up though. Is sighed "Fine, but only for a bit."

I took my clothes off and, crawled into bed with Buizel...

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Jay: **Um, hey guys, the author couldn't be here to finish the rest of the chapter, but he did tell me to tell you that the next scene will be in the next chapter, BUT not right away.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own anything in Pokémon only the ideas and the OCs, I write ONLY for entertainment reasons not for any kind of profiting.

**Author:** This one took a bit, I've been busy with a few things, and I've been having some trouble with my net source again. That's why I couldn't get this one in right away, but it's like I said, not sure if it was in any of my previous chapters, but if I got a chapter done, I'll ether extend the story, or start working on another chapter.

PS. This is only part one of what happened last night for Jay. And that this is an emotional chapter

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Jay? Are you up yet?" I heard Sheri's voice at my door

I looked at the time, and I barely got any sleep. Buizel was on one side of my pillow, and Mawile on the other side.

"Jay, you should get up now." It was Dawn I heard this time

"I'm up!" I pulled the covers off, and started putting my cloths back on.

As I got off the bed, I accidently stepped on Luxio's tail

"Luxio" He shouted

We were staring eye to eye.

"Lux"

It felt like I had a hangover, my head was pounding, I felt like I was gonna get sick, at any moment. In the longest time ever, I had a shower in the bathroom. The only real way I bathed was by swimming in the rivers or ponds. Luckily for me, there was soap. Before we went to bed, I remember Dawn telling me the contest wasn't for a few more days. So, I had few days to screw around, explore the town, and...well, I guess that pretty much it.

I got out of the shower, and got dressed. I knew one of the first things I was going to do. Cloths shop that's for sure, But then I remembered I didn't have any money. I laughed a little thinking

"_Maybe I can whore myself out for money_." I laughed

Then I slapped myself, because I didn't want to become that kind of person. I took a deep breath. After I got my clothes on, I saw the box that Dawn gave me, which had luxury balls in them. I started switching all my pokémon from the regular poke balls into the luxury balls. After that, I gathered everything, because I thought we were staying for only one night.

I got down to the front desk, and gave my key back to nurse Joy. I was about to go outside until I felt, someone wrap their arms around my neck from behind.

"Surprise" It was Dawn

I didn't know if Sheri was looking at me or Dawn, but one I could it wasn't a good look. Dawn let go of me, and went in front of me, and said

"The contest isn't for a few days so we have time to kill." She looks at me, and then Sheri.

"So, what do you want to do?"

She was only getting a slight glare from Sheri...What I wanted to do? Well, I had no idea what was even in this City. I remember hearing something about a game corner, but it's probably one of those places for adults. So the three of us just started walking around the town, and I started thinking about last night. Man was last night something

I had just put my head on the pillow, and gotten under the covers, trying to fall asleep. It was no use though; I guess my body was still use to sleeping in the day. That and I was ether feeling in the 'mood'. Or I was just lonely. I kept thinking about Sheri, her... Before I could even start thinking about her, I heard knocking on my door. I went to answer it, and, well, you guessed it. It was Sheri.

"Jay...Can I come in?" She seemed sad.

"Yeah" I stood to the side, and let her in.

I shut the door, and when I looked back, and Sheri was on my bed looking down. I went to sit beside her, and asked "Is everything ok?"

I heard her sniff, and saw a tear drop from her face onto her lap. "Dawn told me everything..." She said with a saddened voice.

"What?" I didn't know what she was talking.

"She was the first you were ever with, in a special way."

"Oh god" I sighed

Dawn must have remembered, and told her about.

"Yeah, it's true..." I told her. "Is she sleeping now?"

"Yes. She was talking about it when we were getting ready for bed..." I think she was upset because she wanted to the first girl I was ever with.

We, both sat silently, until she said "Jay...do you love me?"

"Yes...I do... very much"

"Then...I'm sorry..." Her sobs got a little louder each time.

"For what" I asked

"For leaving you"

She was making sound she broke up with me.

"That wasn't your fault. You didn't have a choice." I was starting to tear up even. It was an emotional moment for me.

Suddenly she just wrapped herself around me waist with her head on my lap. I put my left hand on her back. We were like that for at least an hour, until started to calm down a little. Sheri got up from my lap.

She looked up at me, and smiled. The way she was looking at me with those eyes...Well, I couldn't describe it, she moved her legs onto the bed, got on her knees, and wrapped her arms around my neck, and pulled her face to mine.

"Sheri what are you...?" Before I could finish, Sheri had forced her tongue into my mouth.

I'm surprised she knew how to french kiss. I was getting in the mood, and she kept trying to lean forward to push me down to the bed, and before I knew it, she had my back to the bed. I was running out of breath, and she wouldn't let me go.

Finally, she pulled away from me, and I caught my breath after almost suffocating from that. Sheri, sitting the bed with her knees while above my crotch. I got up, and balanced on my elbow

"I'm sorry."

"For what, that was the best kiss I've had in my whole life!"

While I was catching my breath, Sheri turned her head down, facing the right.

"Jay, I don't think I'm ready for this." She said in a low voice.

"For what, I don't even know why you came in here."

She put her hand on my down part, where she was sitting.

"Oh." I sat up, and she moved off of me to sit on the side of the bed, and I sat beside her.

"Well, that's up to you when you're ready. Am I the one you really want to be with for this sort of thing?"

"I'm sure."

I got up, and went to the bathroom, but before I could close the door

"Jay, can I tell you something?" She still sounded sad

I opened the door fully, and went back to sit beside her.

"You know those people, who took me away from you that day?"

"Your parent's, yeah I remember them."

"They weren't my parents."

I looked at her shockingly "What?"

"They were only looking after me, while my parents were gone."

"So they took you away from your real parent's?"

"Yes. That's not even the worst." Sheri sniffed

"What is it?"

"The one you thought was my mom, she'd beat me."

"Jesus, what about the one I thought was your dad?"

"He...he...he raped me..."

I got up from the bed "Did you tell the police?"

"They won't believe me. I don't have any proof that there not my real parent's, and they have all of my I.D, and saying that there my real parent's"

I sat back down beside her. "Is that why you came with me?"

"Yes..."

"I'm glad you did." I put my arms around her, and pulled her close to me.

Back in reality, Me Dawn and Sheri were all in the game corner. It's seems that anyone was allowed in, not matter what age. The machines they had in her were slot machines; you put some of the game corner money in, and play. Dawn was nice enough to buy me and Sheri some.

It wasn't as crowded, us three, and a few other people. It took me some time to find out, how to even play these games, once I found out; I was down to my last few coins. I put them in, I hit the first button, it came up jackpot, I was really holding my breath, I hit the second button, and it came up jackpot. Dawn, and Sheri, saw I almost had a jackpot, and came beside me one on each side of me.

"Come on Jay you can do it!" Dawn and Sheri cheered for me.

I shut my eyes, and hit the last button, I didn't hear anything at first, and then I heard loud beeping. I opened my eyes, and saw the machine I was in front of, pouring out game coins like crazy. I started stuffing them into my pocket. Everything seemed to be going great until Officer Jenny came in looking for me.

"Jay, you need to come with me." She tried to pull my arm, but I backed away from her.

"Look, whatever I did, I didn't do it."

"It's not what you did, I have some disturbing news. You should come with me."

I was in too good a mood, so I decided to do so. Before I went with her, I just told Sheri, and Dawn to hold on, and bring the coins to me after. We got to the station, and Jenny brought me into her officer.

"Have a seat."

We both sat down.

"So what's the news?"

She took a deep breath. "We, recently found out, that an old lady that we found out that was taking care of you...has just passed away."

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Author: **Again, I'd just like to say I'm sorry this one took, awhile, my net is screwing up, but I will say that I'm finding a bit more time to write. I'll say again this is only part one of what happened with Jay.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own anything in Pokémon only the ideas and the OCs, I write ONLY for entertainment reasons not for any kind of profiting.

**Author:** Part 2. This is the part with the lemon part in it, and the emotional moment. It's going to be switching back, and forth. So, you might find this chapter a little odd, because it starts with the emotion, goes to the lemon, and ends with the emotion part.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"So, this is some kind of joke right?" I had kind a smile on my face, and my eyes were almost ready to tear.

I didn't want to believe it. The way Jenny was looking at me, I knew she wasn't joking.

"No, it isn't." I was speechless.

I couldn't even say anything. I got up from the chair, and just walked out of the police station. Jenny tried to say something, but I was in too much of my state, that I didn't really hear her. Half the time I didn't even know where I was going I was so sad. The last things I really remember are going out of the city, and near a lake. I stood in front looking down at my reflection. I tried to get my mind off of it, like thinking about how last night went.

...

After Sheri, had left, I was lying on the bed. As late as it was, all of my pokémon, were out of there poke balls. Luxio, and Buizel, dragged one of the pillows from my bed into a corner, and they were snuggling each other. Not too long after, the both of them were licking at each other's mouths. Then the two were going even deeper. So, I got up from my bed, and left. After I did, I just barely heard some moaning from the two of them.

The hallways were dark, but still enough to see where I was going. I walked around the whole place. This may seem perverted of me, but I was looking in all of the rooms I passed, and no one was even in them. I came to the end of one of the hallways, it was the operating room, which Nurse Joy, was in with a pokémon. One large...bird looking one, on the examining table

So I went in. I was curious about the pokémon. Nurse Joy turned around

"What are you doing up so late young man?" She held a clipboard in her hands.

I just made something up. "I couldn't sleep." Well, it was kind of in between the truth, and a lie. I was tired, and I couldn't really sleep. "Out of curiosity, what pokémon are these is that, and why is it here?"

"Some other trainers brought this poor pokémon in one day; it was in such bad shape I had to let it stay here a few days."

When I looked at the pokémon, it didn't look all that hurt.

"I know this seems selfish, but I'm very tired. Could you keep an eye on her for awhile? At least until, I can get some rest."

"Yeah, but I don't see why I need to keep an eye on her." I whispered to myself.

"What was that?" She looked back at me.

"Nothing"

"You should be careful to. She's been acting a little strange lately.

When Nurse Joy left the room, I had realized she had said 'She'. The lights in the room dimmed. I looked back, and seen that the pokémon was gone, then I heard the door lock. As I turned to the door, I had just been picked up in the arms of the orange pokémon, being carried, and then put down on the examiner table. Then Blazikin put her hand up my shirt, gently messaging my chest. The pokémon listed my shirt up, and then pulled it off. Then the Blazikin took my pants, and boxers off. The Blazikin stared at my already erect dick.

Blazikin got up on the table with me, on her knees with her cunt lightly dripping on me. Only a moment of letting her juices drip onto my male area, she brought herself down onto my member, which she was inserting into her vigina. She wasn't even doing anything, just sitting on my member. Afterwards the Blazikin looked down, and started messaging my upper body. I wasn't losing my erection, but I was getting over excited. I lie back, and let her do whatever she was trying to do.

I was just feeling so, relaxed. This was a feeling I never felt before. I closed my eyes, and just laid there. It almost felt like I was ready to fall asleep, but I didn't want to. The Blazikin lifted herself up, turned around, and turned the other way, and put my member back inside her. Then she started messaging my legs. What was the pokémon trying to accomplish anyway?

Then I had a strange feeling inside of me. All of a sudden I felt the pleasure, and started Cumming inside of the Blazikin, who was messaging my body. Except this time the pleasure was a kind that I had never felt before. I couldn't tell you how many loads I blew into the Blazikin. I guess it was so much that a lot of it was almost leaking on to me, but I took my dick out. But only of it was mine, and the other half was the Blazikin's. I out my cloths back on after I got a little cleaned up.

"I don't know what you did, but that was almost the best sex, I've ever had." I was still feeling the pleasure run through my body.

Though, my member was feeling a little weird after a bit and myself not as much. I was about to leave until the Blazikin, invited me to cuddle with her on the examining table. Hell, I couldn't pass that up, not after the way she made me feel. I went back over to the table with her; I laid my head on her chest, then she put her arms over me. I looked down at both out feet, and seen that I was barely up to her neck. After at least an hour of lying like that, I said my goodbye to the Blazikin, who was almost sleeping. I went back to my room, to find that the pokémon were all asleep. Mawile and Buizel were on my pillow. Luxio and Kirlia were under the bed.

I got the pillow from the corner were Luxio, and Buizel dragged it too, and put it back on the other side of the two pokémon resting on the other pillow. I gently got back into bed, without waking the pokémon, and laid my head on the pillow I had just put back on the bed.

"Wait, I thought the pillow was a greyish color earlier, and not white."

...

Not even thinking about last night did much for me. I was in front of the lake I was at still. What really made me sad was that I didn't even know that old lady's name. Even that was bringing back a few bad memories. When she invited me to her house a few times for dinner, and when I thanked her, I called her grandma a few times. Both of us would laugh, she knew I was joking about, but that was one thing I would never forget.

What was making me worry was her Houndoom. What was going to happen to him? I sighed as one thought went through my mind.

"I'm going back to Kanto."

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Author:** So, that was my mix of a lemon, and emotion story hope you guys liked it.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own anything in Pokémon only the ideas and the OCs, I write ONLY for entertainment reasons not for any kind of profiting.

**Author:** If your reading this yes, Jay really is going back to Kanto. Will it be for good? Read, and find out. This is a short chapter just so you all know.

**XxXxXxXxX**

I got up, took out my all of my poke balls, and held them in both of my hands. I pressed all of the buttons on them, and let the pokémon out. All of them were puzzled. Wondering where they were, and why they were realised. I sat down on the ground.

"You guys..." I was already tearing. "I'm going back to Kanto. I don't know if you can understand me but..." I sobbed. "I'm letting you all go..."

They all looked at each other. They weren't sad, they were just themselves. I took three pieces of clothing from the tux I had, and the white shirt that was with the tux. I still had a piece from the blanket I had awhile ago. I tied the pieces I had on all of them except Luxio, who still had the bandana on him.

"If we ever meet again... I'll know you guys by this. You're all free now."

I watched as Mawile, Kirlia and Buizel, and walked into the forest, as they did they take one final look at me. Luxio, I was going to say goodbye, just me and him. He came up, and put the front of his paws on my legs.

"You've been with me since the start...I couldn't be where I am today if it wasn't for you. I never would have started my pokémon journey if it wasn't for you. You're free now."

He got down from my legs, and he took a few steps, and then looked back at me. I think he had the hardest time trying to leave. I had my final look at him, as he walked into the forest to start his new life.

As for me...I started to make my way to the nearest place where I could catch a boat. I sold the luxury balls that Dawn gave for me, for a ticket to Kanto, and so I could eat too.

I just left the city, where I was with Dawn and Sheri. Always like me, I didn't know where I was. Except this time, I just didn't bother to look. All I knew was that I was going back to Kanto.

Nightfall came; it was when the time I had to board the boat. Most of the other people were all inside. Me, I was at the very back of the boat, staring up at the sky. I noticed that the ship had everyone on board.

The ship made a loud whistled, as the engine started. I pulled out both my badge case, and contest case, and looked at both of them. I heard the engine start on the boat, we were taking off. As we did, I dropped both the cases into the water, which the waves of the water pushed them onto the shore. The very last thing I did was take out the tuxedo I had been carrying with me this whole time, and just dropped it in the water.

I watched as the Sinnoh region, got smaller and smaller, as we were getting further and further out in the ocean.

"I did what I said I was going to do, and brought Shinx back to the Sinnoh region. Who now is a Luxio?" I spoke to myself.

Sinnoh was no longer in sight. Only the moonlight reflecting on the water, seeing that sight, didn't make me so sad anymore. I spent the whole time outside looking at the ocean. When the ship got to Kanto, I had to walk all the way back to Vermillion City. Back to my old house, and the next day my guests pretty much were still sleeping. I went to attend the old lady's funeral. You know what surprised me? I didn't cry the whole time I was there. I must have been so sad that I...just couldn't.

After everything else I was asked to attend a service of some sort. I was told that she left me a few items.

"To Jay, I leave you my most trusted pokémon, Houndoom." The man reading it held out a poke ball.

I took the poke ball from him. "Is that it?"

"No actually there is one more item. I also leave my house in pallet town."

"A House" I was certainly surprised.

The man held out a set of keys. "As young as you are, she's the only one she trusts. She only asks that you take good care of both Houndoom, and her house."

I left, back to my place sitting on one of the chairs staring at the keys. It only took me a moment to say this

"I'm moving to Pallet"

I got up from the chair, and ran all the way out of the house. The whole time I was running all the way to Pallet. Somehow I was able to. I got there, it took me some time to find the place, but I found it.

From there on in, that's where I lived from there on. For some odd reason, I was happy, but sad at the same time. I don't know why.

**The End**

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Author:** So, basically what this means is...Well, didn't you see what it said above the Xs? One of the reasons why is because I haven't been getting as many readers like I use to, and not many suggestions. But for those of you that have been reading this the whole way, Thank you all, I hope you enjoyed the story.

**Jay:** what you're not going to tell them, what's next?"

**Author:** I think I'll let them figure out themselves.

**Jay:** Can I at least give them a hint?

**Author:** I'm not sure if I'm even going to yet, but if you want to.

**Jay:** Sequel?


End file.
